Lionheart The Pony
by Martialartspony05
Summary: When a Martial artist is transported to Equestria, he is stuck in a world where he has to learn to adapt. But that is easier said then done. Bad summary but I didn't know what else to put down. Rated T I guess, OcxRainbow Dash. First time fic, so not sure how it will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone I just joined Fanfiction, and this will be the first fic I have ever written. So I honestly do not know how it will turn out. I only hope that I can do a good job, after all, this is the start of a new hobby for me. So for those of you who are reading this now, I hope you enjoy it! And Yeah, I am a Brony, but who cares anymore.  
**

* * *

**John's POV**

Johnathan Lionheart Wagner was currently leaving the martial arts studio that he taught at. He was a man about twenty years old, with an average height of 5'11', a moderate sized build and a red beard with black hair. That was the one thing that annoyed him, having a different set of facial hair versus the hair on his head. But back to the story. Most would wonder why his middle name was Lionheart, the reason being was because when he was born, his parents were huge fans of Jean Claude Van Damme, so they gave him the name of Lionheart due to their obsession with the actor. The funny thing was at a young age, Jonathan grew obsessed with martial arts. However he couldn't afford lessons at the local martial arts studio that was about three miles away from his house. Then one day when he was watching Enter the Dragon with Bruce Lee, he knew that he was not going to let that get in his way of learning Martial arts.

So, at the age of six, he started to do chores for some of his elderly neighbors, due to his age, they were very reluctant to have him work, but once they found out his reason, they just could not crush his dreams. So they let him do some small chores, but not overly strenuous. So he was mostly pulling weeds, mowing their lawn or at times cleaning up after their dog. Even though he wasn't paid much, he was given the bare minimum he would need for martial arts lessons.

So at the age of seven, he started taking Shotokan Karate, the reason being was because the local dojo taught more then one discipline. And his parents told him to start with that if he was going to practice Martial arts...the reason being was because...once again...Jean Claude Van Damme. Not too long after that, he was defeating the higher ranked kids in sparring. Which earned him a place in the local tournament. He placed third place, even though he didn't win it, he was still happy that he was able to make it that far through it.

While his teachers would say there was no such thing as a prodigy in the martial arts, they could not deny his skill. By the time he was nine, he was a blackbelt in Shotokan. And even better, sometimes at the tournaments he participated in, he would even win small cash prizes. Which he used to once again, pay for martial arts classes. But when he reached age ten, he started to broaden his horizons. While he considered himself a good Shotokan fighter, when he saw a UFC event on television and saw how easily you could get taken down to the ground, he knew he had to work on his ground fighting. So when he was ten, he signed up for Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Judo.

Once again, he stunned the instructors with his eagerness to learn, pretty soon he was participating in even more tournaments and learning even more techniques. However there was a problem. As he got older, and as he got better, he started to crave the need to learn more. So over the years, he learned other arts like Muay Thai, Wrestling, Hapkido, Savate, the list just went on and on. But the bad side was, due to his constant busy schedule with his classes both in the studio and in school, he never really did make many friends, not only that but the fact that he was constantly working to pay for his classes didn't leave him much free time.

In other words, he didn't have friends. Not only that, but he didn't even have a girlfriend. And now here he was, a twenty year old Martial arts instructor, with no friends to hang out with, and just being lonely over all. While he did not regret anything he did, he did regret the things he didn't do.

He got his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his black jeep wrangler, he tossed his bag full of his uniforms and training equipment into the back seat and climbed into the front seat.

"Geez, maybe one of these days, I really got to find someone to hang out with." He said as he looked at himself in one of his side mirrors.

"And I got to shave this damn beard...I look like a homeless lumberjack." He said as he started his car and began the drive home.

Usually he would walk, but since he had gotten a job at a sporting goods store, he had to drive to there and back, so that was why he had the jeep. The truth was that he hated driving because of how it polluted the atmosphere, and because of how expensive gas was. If only he wouldn't have to deal with that.

* * *

**BACK AT HOME  
**

John had moved out of his parents house as soon as he finished high school, right now he was living in an old run down apartment that had seen better days. It wasn't much, it was just him and his bonsai trees. As far as you could see, he had various different Bonsai, he had picked this up as a hobby when he was sixteen and just started to get more and more into it. He had a shelf full of Sakura trees right by the window, as well as various others scattered around the apartment.

He went up to his punching bag and gave it a slight kick as he passed by to go to bed. He then proceeded to lay down and just stare at the ceiling.

_"I wonder, will I ever make friends? I mean I really have no idea how to socialize, so that's kind of a weak area of mine...God why do I have to think of every situation like a battle I have to win?!" _He thought as he closed his eyes.

_"If only there was someplace where things could be much more...simple." _He thought as he went to sleep.

Little did he know, something was watching over him at that moment. And as soon as he fell asleep, a shadow surrounded him and the next thing that anything that was in the room knew...he was gone.

Oh, and one may ask why it wasn't a bright flash of light that took him away, the reason being is because a flash of light seems a little redundant. I mean you're trying to take someone away without them knowing! Wouldn't a bright flash just alert them to what is going on? Therefore making them panic an-

**WILL YOU SHUT UP NARRATOR!**

The author yelled and then we got back to the story.

* * *

**With John  
**

The sun was hitting John's face as he slowly opened his eyes. The only thing he was thinking was what he was going to have for breakfast.

_"Hmm...Bacon and eggs sounds good...wait...why is there sunlight hitting my face? There isn't a window in my room?" _He thought as he opened his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled out as he noticed that he was a large clearing, and there were plants and animals surrounding the area.

"Where...where am I?" He said as he rubbed his eyes with his hooves...wait...hooves?!

Sure enough he opened his eyes and all he saw were four legs and four hooves. Oh you got to be kidding! He rushed over to a small puddle and looked down at himself.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." He said as he saw the image of a small pony looking back at him.

His body seemed to be a tan color while his mane was black but having bits of red in it, that irritated him because it reminded him of his beard, he also seemed to have two wings that were currently folded by his side, meaning he was a Pegasus, but the weird part was he had this weird mark that showed a fist and a bonsai tree. Yep, it was now time to freak out.

"WHY THE HELL AM I A PONY?! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM?!" He yelled but it seemed so real. He even pinched and bit himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And sure enough he felt pain.

Okay this was weird as heck. He walked back and forth from the puddle to the tree trying to figure out what happened.

_"Okay this is freaky, I have no idea what just happened, I am a pony, I have a bad ass mark on my leg, and for some reason, I don't seem to have any problem moving around in this body...come to think of it...why does this feel...Natural?" _He thought as he jumped around a bit.

He then started to do some Kata's in Shotokan, even though it was now a little awkward due to being a pony, he was glad to see that he was still just as skilled as he was before he...got here...wherever here was.

"Well...this isn't a dream...I have no idea where I am...and...for some reason, my voice sounds higher pitched...thats odd." He said aloud as he noticed a road right down the clearing.

"Well...that should give me an idea as to where to go." He said as he ran down the path.

Only to find a sign that said **'Ponyville, Ten Miles'**

_"Ponville? What kind of name is that?" _He thought as he walked down the road.

"Well, at least this will give me a chance to think about this whole situation." He said as he started to whistle a song by Metallica.

* * *

**TEN MILES LATER, BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE FILLER**

"Okay, It's official, I might be crazy." He said as he was right outside a town...full of...ponies...PONIES!

They all seemed to be different, but they were also the same. Each one had a weird mark on them, and they all seemed to be downright happy to be there. But as soon as Johnathan walked into town, some of the ponies turned and looked at him.

_"OKay, once again, kind of weird, some of them are looking at me like I'm a freak...what is going on?" _He thought as he heard his stomach growl.

_"Oh man...I'm hungry...maybe I should ask one of them for directions for a place to eat." _He thought as he saw a pink pony who looked friendly enough.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He said as the pony turned around and looked at him.

Before he could even ask his question, the pony gasped and took off running. Leaving a very confused Johnathan in the dust.

"I...wasn't going to hurt you...what just happened?" He thought as he continued to walk along.

"This town is...strange...that's the only word I can use to describe it." He said to himself as he continued to walk along.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later  
**

"Gah! This is frustrating!" He said as he looked down at his reflection in the water on top of a bridge.

"What the heck am I even doing here anyway?" He said as he looked down at his pony face.

"Seriously, this is just crazy, first I find out that this isn't a dream, and then the next thing I know, I'm in a town full of ponies...Maybe I just went insane when I was sleeping and I'm just hallucinating, maybe I'm in an insane asylum right now." He said as he suddenly heard a voice yell out.

"WATCH OUT!" He heard a girl's voice yell out as he didn't even get to turn before something crashed into him.

"Owwwwww." He said as that hurt more then some of the worse hits he had taken in his martial arts career.

"Oww...Sorry." He heard a voice say as he opened his eyes.

He saw a light blue colored pony with a rainbow colored mane who was dusting herself off. He of course got right back up and dusted himself off but gave a small glare at the Pegasus.

"What the heck was that for?" He gave a small glare at her.

"Hey take it easy, I was just practicing and got distracted, and the next thing I know I flew into you...calm down." She said as Johnathan cracked his neck.

"Well no offense, but where I come from, when someone crashes into you, its usually a threat." He said as Rainbow dash looked at him.

"You should really relax, you seem a little wound up." She said as he just grunted.

"You don't say?" He said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just saying, don't need to sound so mad." She said as she suddenly looked at him again.

"Oh hey! You must be that new pony that's been walking around." She said as he got a confused look on his face.

"How did you know I was new?" He said in a curious tone.

"Word travels fast around here...not to mention Pinkie told me." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Well...where am I exactly?" He said as her jaw dropped.

"Did you injure your head when I crashed into you?" She said as he face hoofed.

"No I really don't know where I am...my mind is a blank slate." He said as she looked at him with a suspicious look.

"You're in Ponyville in Equestria." She said as Jonathan just sighed.

_"This sounds like something out of a girls tv show...might as well go along with it." _He thought as he gave up on trying to understand everything.

"Well anyway, everypony here is pretty friendly! So you don't need to worry." She said as she got ready to take off again.

"Wait! Is there some sort of hotel around here?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, just go back where you came from, and the Ponyville hotel is just down there." She said as she was about to take off.

"Wait, whats you're name?" He asked really quickly as he knew no one in this town.

"It's Rainbow Dash! How about you?" She asked back as he proudly stated his name.

"Jonathan Lionheart Wagner!" He said as she blanked out on that.

"Uhm...can you shorten that?" She said as he facehoofed once again.

"I guess you can just call me Lionheart." He said as she smiled and took off.

"See you around Lionheart!" She said as she flew off into the distance.

"Okay...well at least she was kind of friendly, except for the crashing part." He said as he walked back down the road.

* * *

**At the hotel  
**

"I'm sorry sir, but its ten bits to rent a room." The colt at the front desk said as Jonathan sighed.

"Great, a form of currency I know nothing about, this day just keeps getting worse." He said as he walked out of the door.

"Uhm excuse me?" A voice said as he saw a white pony with a purple mane, she looked a little fancy to be around Ponyville.

"Yes?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I heard you were having problems finding accommodations?" She said as Lionheart blanked out at that.

"If you mean I couldn't find a place to stay then yes." He said as she smiled.

"Well, no need to worry, I got a friend who might be able to help you...follow me!" She said as he smiled and walked towards her.

"Finally! Some good news!" He smiled as he continued to follow the prancing pony.

Although at the same time he was a little paranoid, how did he know that she wasn't leading him into some sort of trap where people would tie him up and try to interrogate him for information. Or maybe he was just watching too many Schwarzenegger movies...either way though, he was still suspicious. But at the same time he needed a place to stay, so he kept his guard up, but continued to follow.

"Here we are!" She said as he looked at a building with a blank sign.

"Uhm...where are we?" He said as she just opened the door for him.

"At a building silly!" She said as she pushed him in and closed the door.

_"Oh crap! This isn't good, she just pushed me into a darkly lit building and closed the door! I knew this had to be a trap...okay...assume a fighting stance...I hear movement...strike on three...1...2..." _He thought but he was suddenly cut off by the lights coming on and a bunch of ponies yelling.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled as he jumped a little but still remained in his fighting stance.

"Wha...What...A surprise...Party? For me? What the heck is happening?" He asked as the ponies surrounded him.

"Oh man, what did I get myself into?" He said out loud as he stared up at the ceiling.


	2. This is Strange

_**Okay everyone, I Am now currently writing another chapter hoping that this will give a boost to my views and reviews, because the last one obviously either didn't interest that many people, or it didn't get enough time to be seen. Either way, I'm writing another chapter hoping that more and more people will find it. Probably won't work, but hey its worth a shot.**_

* * *

_**Lionheart's POV  
**_

John was still feeling a little awkward knowing that the ponies threw him a surprise party. Seriously? What was going on? Did he get the wrong house? No that wasn't likely since the one fancy looking pony pushed him in here and was looking for him specifically. But that still didn't explain the party. But he soon got his answer when a Pink Pony came bouncing his way.

"Surprise! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie pie said as she stared at the new arrival.

"Uhm...I'm Lionheart." He said as she squealed in delight.

"I threw this party for you! You see, when you came up to me, I figured you were new because I hadn't seen you before, so that means you must have just arrived because I know everyone in Ponyville! So I threw this party to say Welcome!" She said in a bubbly tone as he had a slight smile at that.

"Well, thank you very much." She said as my stomach growled.

"Oh are you hungry?" Pinkie asked as he blushed a little.

"Actually yeah, I haven't eaten since last night." He said as she took his left front hoof and dragged him to a table.

"You're in luck we have tons of food here!" She exclaimed as his eyes widened.

In front of him was a large pile of baked goods. He could have sworn it was going to topple over due to all of the stuff piled on it. It kind of looked like the leaning tower of Pisa. But right now, He was just trying to figure out what to eat first.

"Wo...Wow that's a lot of food." He said as he got a piece of what appeared to be apple pie.

And as soon as it touched his tongue, his eyes widened even more. The next thing he knew is that he was eating more and more of it.

"Wow! This is really good!" He said as he also helped himself to some Cookies, cupcakes, bread, and pretty much everything on the table.

He knew it wasn't healthy but as of right now, he was so hungry that he didn't care. Especially since his taste buds felt like they were in heaven. Pinkie Pie just sat back and watched as he continued to eat.

"Wow! You really were hungry!" She said as he sat back and patted his stomach.

"Oh boy that was good...who made all this?" He asked as she smiled.

"Me and Applejack!" She said as a group of ponies were now walking towards her.

"Did someone say my name?" A orange pony with a cowboy hat said as the group walked towards Pinkie and Lionheart.

"Yeah, Lionheart here said you're baking is great!" Pinkie said as she bounced over to her group of friends.

"Well that's mighty kind of you sir!" She said as she smiled and tipped her hat.

"Oh! Lionheart these are my friends! That's Twilight Sparkle! Rarity! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy! You already know Applejack." She said as he walked over to all of them.

One was a purple unicorn with a star on its leg, another was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane with butterflies on its leg, and he just recognized the others due to having already seen them or had previously met them.

"Hey, You're that Pegasus that crashed into me earlier!" He yelled as he recognized Rainbow Dash.

"Yep, I heard there was going to be a welcoming party but I didn't think it would be for you so soon! I guess that's Pinkie for you." She said as Lionheart turned to Rarity.

"And you're the one who I thought was trying to trick me! I got to say, this is definitely a lot better then getting mugged." He said as she just chuckled nervously.

"Well uhm, that is a relief." She said with a nervous tone.

"So Lionheart, where did you come from?" Twilight asked interested in the stranger.

"Uhmmm." He thought as he obviously didn't know what else to say besides his hometown, so he just decided to let it go.

"I'm from Alaska." He said as he didn't know what else to say.

"I've never heard of that place." Twilight said eying him with suspicion.

"Nice place, but far away, very...far...away." He said as he didn't know how to explain it other then that.

Twilight just seemed to accept it for now, as he turned to Fluttershy, but every time he tried to ask a question she seemed a little nervous around him, so he was going to give her time to adjust. Wait, how the hell was he socialized so easily with the ponies? He was supposed to be a shut in who didn't get out except for tournaments, training shopping or work, and sometimes a UFC event if he had tickets. But he never really socialized with anyone, so why was he having such an easy time talking to them.

"So uhm...does anyone know where I could find a place to sleep? I really don't know where to go and I don't have any money." He said as Pinkie Pie raised her hand.

"Oh! This place is a motel! The first few nights are free, but they expect you to have a job later to pay them off." Pinkie said as he looked over at Rarity.

"So you weren't just leading me to a party when you brought me here. You really did know a place for me to stay." He said as Rarity scoffed.

"Of course! Do I look like the type that would lie about something like that!" She said as she took offense to that.

"I didn't...mean it like that..." He said as he didn't know the right words to say to that.

"You could probably find a job in cloudsdale working the weather...I could put in a word for you." Rainbow Dash said as I looked confused.

"Huh? Working the weather? What are you talking about?" He said as her Jaw dropped.

"You're joking right? You're a Pegasus and you don't know a thing about weather?" She said as he looked at his wings.

"Uhm no...I actually forgot I had these wings." He said as Rainbow Dash did a face fault.

"HOW THE HAY DO YOU FORGET YOU HAVE WINGS?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO FLY?!" She said as she just could not believe what Lionheart had just told her.

"Nope...I usually just walk...I've never flown before." He said as she face hoofed.

"Man, you're more like an Earth Pony...Oh well...I guess we'll have to teach you how to fly first if your going to find a job with the Pegasus ponies." She said as Lionheart smiled.

"Thanks...but I would hate to seem like a Jerk but...its been a long day...can I just get a room or something?" He asked as Rarity walked him over to the front desk.

"Here you go Darling, this Gentlecolt will get you all settled in." Rarity said as she rejoined her friends.

"Another teenager coming in here from another town, boy what are the odds?" The colt at the front desk said as Lionheart grew confused.

"Teenager? I'm twenty, that doesn't count as a teen." He said as the colt laughed.

"Kid I think you may have hit your head on something, You're still a young pony about fifteen." He said as my eyes widened, but soon I realized something.

_"Well, that would explain why my voice seems to be higher pitched, my muscles don't seem to be as developed, and the fact that I actually feel younger...oh screw it, I'm not going to think this through." _He thought as he just decided to let it be, there was no point in thinking about it.

The motel manager took him to his room, it was very simple, but it would do for now, besides Lionheart didn't have anything with him, no personal possessions or anything, so it was not like he needed a lot of room, he just needed a bed. He was actually surprised that there actually were beds, he would have thought the ponies slept in a barn, but who was he kidding, he felt like he was in a cartoon, so anything was possible.

"I feel like Michael Jai White in Blood and Bone...except there's no revenge quest, street fights, or an old guy to play chess with...but this does remind me of the scene where he first rents the room." He said thinking back to one of his favorite movies.

"Well, better get some sleep." He said as he jumped right into the bed.

* * *

**The next morning  
**

Lionheart woke up early due to his automatic response to getting up at 5:30 each morning. He used to do it for school, and it kind of stuck with him. It was strange he could go to sleep at one in the morning and wake up at 5:30 feeling great, but if he slept in he felt like absolute hell. Seriously what was up with that. He thought more sleep was supposed to help...or was it just him? Either way it sucked.

He got up stretched all four of his legs, while he didn't have fingers anymore, he decided he could still train in martial arts, the challenge was getting into his stances and doing kata, he was used to doing it on two legs, now he would have to improvise for four. But he loved Martial arts so he would figure out a way to do it. He was already thinking about using his two front legs as his arms so that he could feel like he was a human again.

"Okay, lets see if I can do this." He said as he went for a simple roundhouse kick.

Only to fall and fail miserably.

"Darn it...well Guess I'll try again." He said as he got back up and continued to practice.

* * *

**Three hours later  
**

"Well, at least that's an improvement...will still take some getting used to in this body." He said as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

He had been working on techniques from all of his martial arts disciplines, it would be hard to relearn Brazilian Jiu Jitsu due to having no hands, but he was sure that he could do it. Either way, he had never been this determined in his entire life.

"Well...guess I better go outside...maybe I could find a job that doesn't involve me flying." He said as he still did not know how to fly.

"Okay Ponyville...here comes Lionheart." He said as he walked out of his room.


	3. Part Time Job

_**Once again I am writing another chapter, mostly because I finally got a review and I hope to see more coming my way if I work hard enough. Right not its getting a little late and I can't sleep til I write a bit. Right now I only have a tree keeping me company and its hot as hell. Seriously, anyway, I plan to have some fight scenes in here, by the way this story is set right after Celestia lets Twilight stay in Ponyville after Princess Luna comes back.**_

_**Sorry that this chapters rushed, but I wanted to get through this one quickly.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Lionheart's POV  
**_

After I walked out of the hotel, I was surprised to see that business in Ponyville was bustling like crazy. Vendors had moved in, the stores were packed, and everyone just generally looked happy. It was peaceful, sure he grew up in a small town in Alaska where everyone was nice, but here it was really nice. Although one thing he did miss...his human body. Walking around in the pony body while he was getting more and more used to it, he wondered what he was going to do about it.

He obviously couldn't eat meat anymore, which really sucked because he loved bacon. As does everyone. But now he was in a world where they probably wouldn't look too kindly on that. So that was a downside. The good news was that he wouldn't have to worry about getting a job he hated. Everything seemed great around here, everyone smiled and enjoyed their jobs, and everyone just had a good time.

One thing he did miss...his Martial arts uniforms, he didn't know why, but he loved wearing those things. Hell for a while he would even wear the top of the Gi to do his regular routine, even at work. But now those were gone, he didn't suppose he could find replacements for those could he? Either way, it would be a pain, but as the beatles said...let it be.

Lionheart's stomach growled signaling that he still had a big appetite from last night. But there was another problem, he didn't have any money. But he figured he could find a quick way to make some cash.

Soon enough he went over to the town square where he saw a bulletin board for jobs. However almost all of them were being taken. So he had to get there quick. Sure enough, he fought his way to the center, but he finally got an ad down without even looking at it.

"Okay...what Job did I get stuck with?" He said as he looked at the description and shrugged.

"Hmm...Janitor at the school? Meh, could be worse." He said as he looked at a map and found where he was going.

"Never surrender...never say die...you got the heart of a hero." He sang to himself as he walked down the road.

* * *

**LATER AT THE SCHOOL  
**

"It's so nice! None of our Janitors tend to stay that long so its nice when someone applies." A teacher said as Lionheart nodded.

He was surprised that the school was...just one building...a small one at that...with one room...why did they need a janitor? But he figured those dang kids must be a real pain in the ass during the day time.

"Miss? Why do you need a janitor? This place doesn't look like it requires much upkeep." He said as the teacher giggled.

"Oh the school house is not the problem...the basement is!" She said as she opened the door and the air instantly got colder.

And frankly it smelled like crap. It was covered in cobwebs, dead things, rotting wood, it made Lionheart cringe. So that was why they were looking for a new janitor.

"I'm sorry its such a mess, but if you could clean it that would be great...to be honest we just use it for storage mostly." Ms. Cherilee said as Lionheart got an idea.

"Excuse me, but If I clean this up for you...and still have enough room for storage and a small space...can I use it?" He asked as she giggled again.

"If you could do that, I would pay you extra and let you use that space...if you manage to clean this whole place." She said as Lionheart grinned.

"Oh I got an idea." He said as he shooed her out of the room.

"Lets do this." He said as he started to move the rotting wood out of the way first.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER  
**

He was honestly surprised at how big the basement was, he could have sworn that he could have built a shantytown from all the rotting wood he pulled out. But he got the wood taken care of, now he was just focusing on burning the remains of it so he wouldn't have to worry about it. Luckily no one saw the huge bonfire he had not too far from the school.

He really hated clearing out the dead insects and rats though, he could have sworn that he just found the black plague again, and it sucked. But luckily he was able to dispose of them properly. Now the only thing left to do was to clear out the cobwebs, clean the floor, maybe put in a window, and move some of the spare school supplies down to the basement.

"Wow! I'm impressed, you made some progress." Ms. Cheerilee said as she noticed it didn't smell as foal.

"You would be surprised what hard work and determination can do." He said as he continued to clean.

"You realize your shift is over right?" She said as Lionheart stood up and looked at her.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" He asked as her eyes lit up.

"Of course! Maybe you might get it cleaned all the way!" She said as she threw a bag at him.

"There's thirty bits, sorry its not much, but thats all I can give you for now until you finish the job." She said as Lionheart smiled.

"Of course Maam. Besides I was hungry anyway." He said as he walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow." She said as Lionheart walked out of the door.

Some of the school children were out and running about, apparently school had just finished, it made him all warm and fuzzy inside seeing all the kids running around, no matter how anti social he was, he did actually have a soft spot for kids. But he didn't want to look like a creeper, so he just walked out of the school yard with his bag of bits.

"I should really get something with pockets in it, carrying this in my mouth sucks." He said as he realized that ponies didn't wear much clothing, and it bothered him a little.

Mostly because he felt like he was walking around naked due to the fact he was still thinking like a human. Either way, he was going to get some clothes later on, but first, he needed to get something to eat. Soon enough he found a restaurant that seemed like it might have some good food. He was hoping it wasn't going to be too expensive.

"Hey Lionheart!" He heard a voice call out as he turned and saw Twilight with a purple dragon? Oh god this was turning into that episode of south park where Stan played heroin hero.

"Hey Twilight." He said as he sat down next to them.

"You find a job yet?" She asked as he sort of nodded.

"Kind of, probably not for very long though." He said as he looked at the purple dragon.

"And who are you?" He asked as the dragon held out its hand.

"I'm Spike!" He said as he shook hoof and hand or whatever with the dragon.

"He's my assistant." Twilight said with a gloomy tone as she started to pick petals off a flower.

"Whats with her?" Lionheart asked Spike.

"She's having trouble deciding which one of her friends she wants to take to the Grand Galloping Gala." Spike said as Lionheart got a confused tone.

It took awhile of Spike explaining what was going on to him. And a moment of Twilight freaking out at the waiter. But he had to guess that she had to be close to all of her friends if she was having this kind of a problem. Personally, he was thinking why not just have a competition over who got it? It might be a little more simple, but he assumed that wouldn't work either.

"Madam, are you going to eat your lunch in the rain?" The surprisingly french pony said as Lionheart was munching on hay fries with spike, which actually were not that bad.

"It's not raining." Twilight said as she looked up and saw there was a hole in the clouds.

"What the hay is going on? And why did I just say hay instead of hell?" LH asked himself as he was feeling different in more ways then one ever since he got here.

He soon discovered that Rainbow Dash opened up the spot trying to gain favors with Twilight Sparkle. However it only seemed to frustrate her more and she demanded that she close the hole in the clouds. Which caused Spike and Lionheart to finish their food as quickly as possible before it got closed up.

The end result was Twilight got soaked an Spike and LH laughing their asses off.

* * *

**NOT TOO FAR INTO THE FUTURE  
**

Lionheart was currently watching as the rest of the ponies in town were chasing Twilight and Spike around, frankly he still didn't see why everyone wanted to go to that event. It had to be something important if everypony was going crazy for it. Seriously was it an event held by some monarch or something. It confused the hell out of him. So right now he was watching from outside the library, he had made his way there hoping to find something to entertain him when he wasn't training or working. Right now he was a little confused how all the books just seemed to be about history or myths. He would kill for a Clive Cussler novel right now.

A sudden poof confused the hell out of him as he saw Twilight and a very black and sooty Spike appear out of nowhere.

"You could have warned me you were gonna do that!" Spike said as Twilight shushed him.

"I didn't know it was gonna happen!" She said as she suddenly locked all the doors and turned off all the lights.

For some reason, I felt a little playful so I snuck up behind Twilight and Spike, and in a very childlike but creepy tone...I said...

**_"Are you my mommy?"_ **I said as Twilight suddenly jumped up in the ear with a small shriek.

"BWA HA HA HA!" I laughed out as she turned and saw me.

"That wasn't funny Lionheart!" She said as she was flustered, and all of a sudden the lights turned on.

And it revealed Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. All with hopeful looks on their faces. All of a sudden Twilight just broke down into a explanation on how she couldn't choose who to take with her because she didn't want to disappoint any of them because they were all her friends.

_"Is this what its like to have friends?" _Lionheart thought as he saw Applejack come forward and comfort the girl.

Pretty soon none of them wanted the ticket and it all became one big cluster of lovey dovey sayings while Twilight sent a letter to some princess. So Lionheart was right in terms of thinking that the Gala had something to do with a monarch.

The next thing he knew was that the princess sent back more tickets for the girls.

"Now we can all go!" Twilight said as Lionheart cracked his back.

"You girls have fun, I got some work to catch up on." He said as they all turned to him.

"Aren't you gonna come?" Rainbow Dash said as he shook his head.

"Sorry not this time, besides there are only six tickets." He said as they all nodded at that.

As soon as everyone, including Spike had left, he started to stretch his muscles and do some breathing exercises.

"Time for some more training! This place is a lot more spacious then my motel room...I'll stay here for a bit before I go back." He said as he continued to do some Katas and some other exercises.

So far, the second chance he got to make friends was not going well, he was not taking advantage of it...lets hope he tried something before it was too late.


	4. First Fight and an Idea

_**Here I am again, Martialartspony05 back in business, lately I have been paranoid, ever since I watched the Number 23, I became a little obsessed with the enigma. But now I'm just freaking out. I realized how many of the events in my life add up to 23, the day I got together with my girlfriend, the letters in my name, my date of birth, drivers license, numbers i see on my account. Seriously this is weird.  
**_

_**I figured I would write to help calm me down. You know I can't believe I didn't realize Vin Diesel was the Iron Giant until just now...and I loved that movie as a kid...well...now its gonna be weird watching fast and the furious now.  
**_

_**Heres the next chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**Lionheart's** POV_

"Finally, some of my skills are starting to come back." LH said as he was now doing some roundhouse kicks fairly easy, the difficult part was practicing them on a wooden post in the library to make his bones tougher.

Basically he was repeatedly kicking a large wooden post like Jean Claude Van Damme in kickboxer. The result forms micro fractures in the bones which when they repair themselves make your bones stronger. Back in his human form, Lionheart was able to make them as strong as stone. However this time he was going for steel bones this time...of course he really hoped it wouldn't ruin his pony body, otherwise that would be bad. Either way, while the girls were at the grand galloping gala, he still had the place all to himself.

And after a few hours of training. He had nothing else to do, so he looked around on the bookshelves to see if he could find anything interesting to read. He came across this book series called Daring Do. He read a couple of pages before he realized something.

"Is it just me...or does this remind me of Indiana Jones?" He thought to himself as there were some similarities that he couldn't deny.

In the very first book, he noticed how she was going after a small statue like in the beginning of Raiders of the lost ark, and she also came across a villian who steals the artifact from her...like in the beginning of Raiders of the lost ark. The difference was that she got the statue back and wasn't chased by pissed off Tribesmen. He was going to read another one of the books when he heard a knock.

"Lionheart? You're still here?" Twilight said with a tired expression.

"Yeah, I was just leaving...didn't want to go home so soon." He said as she raised an eyebrow at something.

"Lionheart...why does that wooden post look...beat up?" She said as Lionheart shrugged.

"Don't know...might have bumped into it when I was walking around.

"Why are you limping?" She asked as his legs looked bruised.

"Bumped my legs on something." He said as that was actually the truth.

"Okay, well I got to get Spike into bed." She said as Spike was fast asleep on her back.

"Sure see you around." He said as he ran out the door.

"He sure is an odd one." Twilight said as she put Spike into his bed.

"Why does it smell like sweat and a bit of blood in here?" She asked as she used a spell to freshen up the air.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

"W-Wow...how did you get all this done so soon?" Ms. Cheerilee asked as Lionheart sat back drinking some water.

He had cleaned out the whole basement and rearranged everything so that it would look great. Now it looked brand new. It was even organized with all the spare supplies in the closets and there were some cabinets with extra pencils and such. Ms. Cheerilee could not believe what she was seeing, this kind of thing didn't happen so soon. Well...maybe it could, after all most of the janitors were too scared to clean the place.

"You would be surprised what some determination can do." Lionheart said as he stretched out his legs, and Ms. Cheerilee caught sight of his toned body.

_"My My, what did he use to do to get a muscular body at his age?" _The teacher thought, but not in that way, she would have felt awkward if that happened.

To be honest, Lionheart reminded her of Applebloom's big brother Big Macintosh.

"Anyway, I got that done...so now what?" He said as she put on a straight face.

"Well...we don't really need a janitor anymore...but I did promise you that you could use this room for whatever you want...I'll go get your pay." She said as Lionheart sighed.

"Great so Now I am out of a job...well...at least I have an idea as to what I could do with this room...my own personal dojo." He said with a grin on his face.

Truth was, he really did love being a Martial arts Instructor, and he always wanted his own Dojo, but then of course, he wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in learning Martial arts. So that was kind of depressing.

"Here you go." Ms. Cheerilee said as she tossed another small bag to Lionheart.

"Uhm...you gave me sixty? Last time it was thirty." He said as she smiled.

"Lets just say thats a bonus until you get another job." She said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you...I can't thank you enough for this." He said as she smiled back and coughed.

"Oh no need to thank me." She said as he walked out of the basement.

_"This should be enough to pay for my rent...and maybe get some clothes and a different wallet." _He thought as he whistled Godsmack on the way out.

* * *

**LATER AT RARITY'S BOU...WHATEVER THE CLOTHES SHOP IS CALLED **

Lionheart was getting a little...weird-ed out. As soon as he asked Rarity to make some clothes for him, she went completely insane, it was like watching a whovian reacting to getting to meet David Tennant. Apparently she really did love designing clothes. He wondered how many different outfits that she put him in so far. He could have sworn for a minute that he was looking at George Washington in the mirror when she gave him a uniform. Then came the pirate outfit, the french man outfit, the one that made him look like Austin powers, damn how many different outfits did she make?

"Ah...here you go...Open your eyes, I'm certain you will like this!" Rarity said as Lionheart sighed.

She asked him to close his eyes til she was done with his new outfit. To be honest, he had no idea how she managed to get the clothes on him when he was standing still. Did she use magic or something? Whatever it was, he opened his eyes...and he smiled at what he saw.

He was wearing a black Gi with red flames at the sleeves, he also had what appeared to be a red line going down each pant leg that seemed to look like scales. He also had on a headband that had a metal plate on it with some strange lines.

**_(ITS THE MIST VILLAGE HEADBAND FROM NARUTO, BECAUSE I LIKE IT)_**

"I like this." He said as he looked at her.

"How did you know how what I wanted?" He asked as Rarity smiled.

"Oh I just assumed...now since its your first time, I won't charge you...but next time I'll expect Payment." She said as Lionheart smiled and surprisingly...gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He said as she felt a little awkward.

"Well...uh...yes...do run along now dear!" She said as he walked out the door.

"Well...at least he doesn't seem to be avoiding everyone this time...oh dear! I forgot about that order!" Rarity said as she got back to work on a dress that someone ordered a while ago.

* * *

**Walking around Ponyville  
**

Lionheart was in a good mood as he was walking around. Right now he was munching on an apple that he had bought from Applejack's stand, he always did have a thing for red apples, he never was a fan of sour green for some reason. Which was strange since he liked sour foods, but that sour apple never agreed with way he wasn't worrying about that. He was just relaxing, now he had to count up how much money he had left. Due to the fact that he had spent some money on baked goods, apples, and paying his rent, surprisingly he still had 50 bits left, mostly because he still had some left over from yesterday from when he was paid the first time.

Although he was still confused, why did he hug Rarity, he was never a hugs type of guy. Usually if someone hugged him, he would try his best to squirm out of it. But he was the one who initiated the hug, what the hell was happening?

"Hmm...now what?" He said as he was just trotting along.

"Ha...look at this...the kid wants her lunch back!" A older male pony said.

Lionheart saw that there was a teenage black and white pony, the blue furred one had a black and red mane and the cutie mark of an arrow, the white furred one with a gold and silver mane had the cutie mark of a black and gray skull. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Because he saw a small pony that couldn't be that old, in fact he may have seen her at the school, she was yellow and had a red mane with a bow in her hair and she was trying to get her lunch back which apparently the bullies were keeping away from her.

Now if there was anything that pissed Lionheart off it was bullies. Even though he studied Martial arts as a kid, he was still picked on a lot, in fact, he was actually mugged one time when he was fourteen, even though he didn't win that fight since they snuck up on him. He kicked his training into overdrive and nothing like that happened again. The next time the guys who got him tried that, he fought back and he ended up winning.

But the one thing that still bothered him besides that...he lived in a small town...how the hell do you get mugged in a small town? Seriously that's like running into someone on a deserted island.

"Stop it!" The young filly said as Lionheart had enough of that.

"HEY!" He yelled as he stepped in.

"What do you want punk?" The white one said as Lionheart gritted his teeth.

"Look at you tough guy, a grown man picking on a young kid? You must really be weak." Lionheart said baiting him.

"What you say about me?!" The stallion said as the blue furred one held him back.

"Relax man, I'll take care of this one." The blue stallion said as he charged at Lionheart.

_"Wow, a blind rush...typical...even in this body it won't be a warm up." _Lionheart thought as he suddenly jumped up in the air in a trademark helicopter kick.

The Blue stallion didn't even have a chance to react as he was knocked out cold within a second.

"You son of a mare!" The white one said as he charged up and tried to sweep out Lionheart's legs, but that failed miserably.

"Ha got you now!" The white stallion said as he had Lionheart's neck.

"No you don't!" Lionheart said as he got him in the clinch and landed some knees to his mid section before pushing him away.

"Oof!" The stallion said as Lionheart looked at him and then did one final attack.

He landed a spinning back kick right to the other stallions jaw, which caused him to crash into a thing of crates.

"Now get out of here!" LH said as the white stallion picked up his buddy and ran away.

He then picked up the saddlebag with the filly's lunch and walked right over to her.

"I believe this is yours." He said as he knelt down and put it on her back.

What he wasn't expecting was to get a hug from the filly.

"Thank you mister!" She said as Lionheart froze up a bit.

He honestly was not expecting this, so he just awkwardly hugged her back. So this was how Rarity felt earlier.

"Hey shouldn't you be in school?" He said as he had shown up early to clean out the basement. So it was still school time.

"Oh man! I forgot! Thanks again Mister...whats your name?" She said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Lionheart." She said as her eyes widened.

"Oh! I know you! My sister Applejack talked about how you had a welcoming party not too long ago!" She said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm...yeah that was me...but whats your name?" He asked as she smiled.

"Applebloom! I'll tell Applejack what you did for me! Bye!" She said as she took off running.

"Kids...they never change...bounds of energy." He said as he was starting to feel like an old man.

But hey, in the body he was in, he felt younger, since according to that one guy, he was about fifteen, but mentally he was about twenty, soon to be twenty one. Either way, he felt old compared to most of the people.

"Hey Lionheart!" He heard a voice call out as he looked behind him.

"Hi Rainbow." He said as she landed by him with a grin on her face.

"That was awesome!" She said as he scratched the back of his head with his hoof.

"Oh you saw that didn't you?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah! I mean you knocked those guys out in like ten seconds flat! Those two are some of the baddest bullies around and you made them look like chumps! Oh, and you realize Applejack might send a bunch of baked goods to your apartment right?" She asked as LH grinned.

He remembered the Baked goods he got at the welcome party and that was good stuff.

"I guess that's a good thing." He said as she walked with him.

"So you study Karate?" She asked as that was her own style.

"Well lets see, I study, Shotokan karate, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, Muay Thai, Savate, Hapkido, Wrestling, Capoeira, and Pankration." He said as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! I mean I haven't heard of most of those but...wow!" She said surprised he knew multiple styles.

"You could say I was a dedicated student." He said as she continued to walk with him.

"Where did you learn it all?" She asked as he smiled.

He did love to talk about Martial arts, so this was the one time he could talk to someone and it wouldn't be awkward for him.

"I've been studying ever since I was a kid...my Parents even named me Lionheart after a famous Martial artist and actor." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked as LH let it slip.

"Jean Claude Van Damme." He said as he suddenly realized what he just said.

_"Wait, they don't have him here...she's going to think I'm nuts!" _He thought as she looked confused.

"Is that someone from where your from? Because I've never heard of this je...Jean...sorry its kind of a long name." She said as LH chuckled a bit.

"Yeah you could say he's not from around these parts..._or anywhere in Equestria._" He said while thinking the last part.

"So can I spar you sometime?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Of course...whats your style?" He asked as she puffed her chest out.

"Karate!" She said as he smiled.

"No specific style?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, like I said, we don't have...uhm specific names for it...besides whats the difference between your style and mine?" She asked as Lionheart thought about it.

"I guess it depends on if you study the art that's meant for a real fight or for sports events...I don't know...my sensei didn't really explain it to me." He said as he suddenly got an idea.

"Oh man! I got it! Rainbow! I got to go...we'll have that Spar soon though!" He said as he started to run off.

"Where are you going?!" She asked in a loud voice.

"Starting my own school! By the way! Can you teach me to fly later?!" He yelled back.

"Sure!" She said as she flew off.

"Alright! Let's hope this will work." He said as he sped up.

Things were looking up.


	5. A proposal and learning to fly

_**Okay everyone, I've been updating reasonably lately, the reason being is because I'm trying to get more chapters in before I don't have as much time left. The truth is, while I'm still paranoid about the number 23. I just realized how important life is, whether it be the small things, or the large things. Lately, I've been thinking about what I want to do in life. The truth is I still don't know yet. But that's the point. Not knowing what the next day is going to bring, its much better then being organized all the time.**_

_**What joy is there if we can't be random at times? As for my dreams, I do have dreams, I will try everything I can to reach those goals, and if I don't. Then maybe with the people around me, I'll persevere. **_

_**I don't know why, But I feel happy. Which is strange because I read My Little Dashie, I cried like crazy. **_

_**Anyway, here's a little message for all of those who are reading this and felt like they have lost their way, as a great man once said, **_

_**"Trust yourself , dig deep down and ask yourself who do you want to be? Not what but who?**__** Not what your parents or teachers wants you to be, but you! Figure out for yourself, what makes you happy, no matter how crazy it may sound to the people." Arnold Schwarzenegger **_

_**Well, this is a long note, I officially start the chapter.**_

* * *

Lionheart's POV

Lionheart decided before he went to visit the school, he wanted to get some training in. The truth was that he felt he needed to work on his stamina due to the fact that he felt a little winded after that fight. Sure it may have just been the adrenaline rush calming down. But he still wanted to be in great shape. That was one thing he didn't like, even though he did get along with his sensei. He did have one problem with him, while he did keep up in his training, his Sensei only did the kata's and didn't do any of the tough physical tasks. He didn't have a problem with people out of shape, he just didn't like how people could keep training and just give up like that.

He never liked quitters, it always hurt him when one of his student's quit because they didn't want to work hard enough.

But now, he was working his butt off just trying to get one goal out of the way. Some ponies were looking at him as he was now running past the sugarcube corner. One thing he failed to notice however, was how quickly time flies. Before he knew it, it was night time, and he needed to get back to the motel.

So he ran all the way back to the motel, and he walked into the lobby.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Hero?" He heard a voice say as he turned and looked at the colt at the front desk.

"Come again?" LH asked as the colt was reading a newspaper.

"You know what I'm talking about, how you saved that little filly from BlueJay and Grayskull." He said the two names of the ponies LH had fought.

"How do you know about that already?" He asked as he threw the newspaper at him.

"Page 3, 2nd article." He said as Lionheart looked at the paper.

_"New Sheriff in town! Lionheart the brave takes down two bullies!" _Was what the cover said as LH's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, that was only a few hours ago...how the hell is there a newspaper out already." He said as he looked down.

"Uhm, You know that mare Pinkie Pie you met? She made all of these and delivered them all over town." The Colt said as Lionheart's jaw dropped.

"How the hell did make all of those in that amount of time?" He asked as the colt shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust me kid, don't try and understand it, you'll hurt your mind trying that." The Colt said as he still didn't understand Pinkie Pie.

Seriously though, how the hell does she have her own newspaper? It confuses the hell out of him. But he figured, that Pinkie girl does seem random, so he was just going to leave it at that, it was like trying to understand Inception the first time you saw it. Its nearly impossible until you watch it again. Either way, he was off to bed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

Lionheart was heading over to the school, he figured if he could just get a minute of Ms. Cheerilee's time to hear his idea, he had already accomplished a great deal. Right now he was thinking about the training scenes in Bloodsport. Well that, and wondering why Bolo Yeung always played the bad guy in movies. He can't remember seeing a movie where he had been the protagonist. But then of course, he hadn't seen all the movies so he really couldn't say that.

"Come to think of it...he was in a lot of JCVD movies...hmm...oh well...I'll think about it later." He said as he suddenly heard a yell.

"Look out!" He heard RD yell out as he suddenly jumped in the air, and saw a dust cloud form underneath him.

"What the heck happened to you?" He asked as she dusted herself off from the crash.

"A new stunt gone horribly wrong." She said as he landed back on the ground.

"So you ready to learn how to fly?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Right after I take a visit to the school." He said as she walked with him.

"Didn't you do that yesterday?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No I got caught up in training that I kind of ran out of time to do it." He said as she facehoofed.

"Wow, got so pumped up you forgot? That's new." She said he chuckled.

"Well, anyway, its right up here." He said as she stopped there.

"You coming?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, I'll wait here." She said as LH shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." He said as he walked in.

"Wow, this place does look bigger on the inside...I wonder if the ponies have any time lords." He said making a Doctor Who reference with time lord technology.

"Okay, ah there she is." He said as he knocked on the door.

"Uhm, Excuse me Ms. Cheerilee?" He said as everyone turned to him.

"HI LIONHEART!" Applebloom said as she waved.

"Hey Applebloom...Ms. Cheerilee can I talk to you for a second?" He said as she turned to her students.

"I'll be back in a second kids." She said as she walked out into the hallway.

"What's wrong Lionheart?" She asked as he started to talk.

"Let me ask you something...do some of the kids here get bullied often?" He asked as she sighed.

"More often then you think by some ruffians...why?" She asked as LH grinned.

"Well, if you want, I can teach them Martial arts." He said as she thought about it.

"I don't know...I worry that they might become bullies themselves." She said as LH thought over it.

"Well, I'll teach them restraint, look, I'm just saying maybe I can be a teacher here...just I'll teach in the basement so we won't have to add on to the school...if they need to they can get permission slips from their parents...all I'm saying is...this could be an oppurtunity for me to make money and do what I love doing." He said as she sighed.

"I'll see what I can do...I'll bring it up at the next school meeting." She said as LH got confused.

"Wait...you have those? I thought the school looked too small for that." He said as she turned around and chucked.

"Oh trust me its bigger on the inside." She said as LH thought it over in his head.

_"Okay someone here has to be a time lord!" _He thought as he walked out.

* * *

**BACK OUTSIDE  
**

"How did it go?" RD asked as LH came out the door.

"Okay, she said they are going to consider it." He said as she smiled.

"Alright! Time for your flying lessons!" She said as she grabbed him.

"Woah wait right now?!" He asked.

"Yep" She replied as she dragged him off.

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER  
**

"I didn't think it would be this hard!" He said as Rainbow Dash cheered him on.

"Come on you can do it! Keep going!" She said as Lionheart was currently having trouble...getting himself off the ground.

"Seriously?! How the hay do you figure these wings out?! AND WHY DO I KEEP SAYING WHAT THE HAY?!" He said as it was almost like his vocabulary got censored ever since he got here.

"Just stop trying to force it, feel the muscles in your wings as an independent source." She said as he landed and calmed down.

"Okay, I can do this." He said as he started to flap his wings again.

"Uhm...okay improvement." He said as he was hovering, in a wibbly wobbly way.

"CRAP!" He thought as he fell down.

He did a faceplant in the mud as RD just sat back and laughed her tail off. It was then that he got a great idea. He picked up some of the mud in his hoof. And got a very evil smirk on his face.

"LIONHEART USES MUDSLAP!" He yelled as he threw the mud at Rainbow Dash.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" She said as she covered both of her hooves in mud and chased after him.

"NUH UH!" He said as he was running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as mud was dripping onto her face.

"NO THANKS!" Lionheart said as he continued to run.

"Wait...why am I not flying?" RD thought as she got a smirk on her face.

Suddenly she took off, with Lionheart not knowing of Rainbow going into the sky, he stopped and smirked thinking he had got away. However his dreams were soon shattered as he heard a war cry from up above.

"DIVE BOMB!" He heard Rainbow yell out as he looked up.

"Oh...crap." He said as he took two mud slaps to the face.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Rainbow laughed out as Lionheart was stumbling around.

"Okay that was good." He said as he started to laugh.

"You know Lion, for the time you have been here, you really haven't laughed much, I think this is one of the few times I've heard you do that." She said as LH was confused.

"Come to think of it...I think this is the most I have ever laughed in my entire life." He said as Rainbow was now confused.

"You make it sound as if you're not happy most of the time." She said as Lionheart was being quiet.

"Hey...you okay?" She asked as he snapped out of it.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine...just...thinking...I think I consider myself a happy guy...but...Ugh! The thought is bothering me." He said as he stood up on all fours.

"Anyway...back to flying?" He said as he flapped his wings and hovered five feet off the ground.

"Whatever you say Lion." She said as she got back to instructing him.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Lionheart could not be more sore then he was then, he learned a hard lesson about flying, that lesson was the fact that he was going to crash...A LOT! Seriously he crashed at least fourteen times into a tree, seventeen times to the ground, and a total of thirty times into random pedestrians, that he thoroughly apologized to. Right now, his wings were killing him, but the results were worth it.

He could now glide for a bit, and he even got some flying techniques down, so he wouldn't just be a flightless Pegasus. Right now he was going to get some lunch with Rainbow, who was meeting up with the rest of the gang for lunch. And because he was slowly becoming a member of the group, he was obliged to come along.

"Hey everypony." Rainbow Dash said as she saw her friends up ahead.

"Hey Rainbow! Lionheart!...Why are you both covered in mud?" Twilight said as LH chuckled.

"Oh my gosh darling! I will have none of this!" Rarity said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to fix their manes.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Lionheart said as they were both pulled into Rarity's shop.

Five minutes later, Lionheart and Rainbow Dash emerge, LH is all clean along with his clothes, and RD is grumbling about Rarity's need for neatness.

"There, now we can go to lunch." She said as they walked to the restaurant.

"Hey sugarcube! Applebloom told me about what you did for her." Applejack said as LH smiled.

"What was I supposed to do? Just let them get away with that...no I had to do something." He said as she smiled back.

"Well much obliged Lionheart...if you are ever in need of work come by Sweet Apple Acres, me and Big Macintosh will be happy to give you a job." Applejack said as LH smiled even brighter.

"Thanks AJ!" He said as he could make some extra money that way.

"Uhm...excuse me...Lionheart? Where did you learn...to fight like that?" Fluttershy asked as she was hiding her face away...looked like an innocent puppy.

"Well...lots of training...tons of UFC events...observation...and good teachers." He said as Rarity spoke up.

"UFC?" She asked not understanding the abbreviation.

"It stands for Ultimate Fighting Championship...basically its an event where two people face off against each other in a cage." He said as Twilight looked on in horror.

"That sounds Barbaric!" She said as LH sighed.

"Actually, I don't consider it that...you see, they have protection rules put in place so its not like a complete bloodsport. When it first came out it was bare knuckle brawls with no weight classes and no rules. But now its improved." He said as he was getting ready for a long explanation.

"But don't people complain about it ruining the name of peaceful martial artists?" Twilight asked as LH sighed, he was used to getting asked this question.

"Some people are, but heres the thing, some of the most peaceful martial arts, also have some of the most brutal fighting moves, lets take Kung Fu for example, where I come from, some people automatically assume its only for Shaolin monks...however, they also don't realize that Kung Fu is a word that refers to multiple practices, not only that but some of it is brutal...for example, there used to be this event called the Lei tai, where there would be bare knuckle fights and weapons used, that was the early version of it, but most people would not question the original brutality, nowadays, it more organized events, like Sanshou." He said as he took a breath.

"The point is there is a bloody history with every Martial art, sure some people don't like the fact of fighting for money, and I respect them for that, but to call it Barbaric when there were plenty of other events in history that were even worse just doesn't makes sense to me." He said as he was used to debating this with people.

"Lets take another point into question, one of my teacher loved events like the UFC, and he was practically the Buddha, to him he just considered it another test of skill...sure I can't say that for every Martial artist, but if we could all just stop arguing about it, we could all make a lot of progress." He said as they all whistled.

"Dang that was quite a lot of words...so many that we actually made it to the restaurant quickly!" Rarity said as they all sat down.

"So what else do you know about Martial arts?" Rainbow Dash asked as they all ordered food and drinks.

"I do know that there will constantly be people who insult other styles, and say that there's is the best." LH said as he took a sip of water.

"What do you think?" TS asked as LH got in a thinking pose.

"I don't believe in superior styles, every style has its weak points, and every style has its strengths, for example, lets take Muay Thai, it is an art that uses the legs, knees, and various other contact points to strike, which makes it a very effective stand up martial art...but let me ask you something...what were to happen if someone were to take them down to the ground?" Lionheart asked as it was surprisingly Pinkie pie that answered.

"They would be out of their league since they don't train for situations going to the ground?" She asked as LH smiled.

"Very good...I believe one should learn Multiple arts to make them better prepared for any situation, sure if you run into guys with very deadly weapons and they corner you in a alley, then chances are you will lose the fight, but one on one, you should be fine." He said as AJ asked a question.

"What about other people who claim their style is the best?" She asked as LH sighed again.

"Personally those people get a little arrogant, being arrogant can cost you, second, thats an insult to people who practice different arts, for example, I met this guy who insulted Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, which is primarily a grappling and submission martial art, he claimed that BJJ was for cowards and suckers, so he then had the nerve to challenge one of our fellow students...and you know what happened?" LH asked as they all leaned in.

"While he did have fairly decent striking abilities, he was taken down to the ground in ten seconds flat, and he was choked out in a submission lock." Lionheart stated as he chuckled at the memory.

"So, basically...arrogance can be a huge factor in a fight?" AJ asked as LH nodded.

"Of course, think about it, if you are an arrogant fighter, and you go against some guy you believe is inferior...what would you do?" He asked as Twilight raised her hoof.

"You would not take him seriously?" She asked as LH smiled again.

"Very good! And if you don't take him seriously, it could have consequences. But there are are many arrogant people in traditional martial arts and Mixed Martial arts, basically there will always be people like that...but my students, I train to be respectful and humble." He said as their food came.

"You know, you sound like you would be a good Martial arts instructor." AJ said as RD spoke up.

"He's actually trying to get the school to let him teach the kids martial arts as an extracurricular and to stop bullies." RD said as they all turned to him.

"So you want to help the rest of the kids learn to defend themselves?" AJ wondering if she should sign her sister up.

"Yes I do...hopefully I'll get the chance...for now...lets eat." He said as their food arrived.

They spent the rest of the day talking about various things, from Fashion, Martial arts, and even about random topics. Lionheart didn't know why, but he really enjoyed hanging out with everypony. Maybe, he was making friends more easily this time around.


	6. Working on the farm

_**Okay everyone, I am writing another chapter for Lionheart the pony, mostly because I was bored and had nothing else to do, and even though I do like writing, sometimes when all you can do is write, it does get a little irritating. Anyway, now I have a crossover with Naruto, just because I wanted to see what it would be like. Anyway, I think I have talked long enough, here is the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Lionheart's POV**_

Lionheart didn't realize how long that he and the girls spent talking. Seriously, even though they were only supposed to go there for lunch, they ended up staying there for a lot longer. So long that when they finished talking, it was about dawn, so they all had to get home. Applejack because she had some last minute work to do before tomorrow. Twilight had to write a friendship report, Fluttershy needed to get back to her animals, Rainbow Dash wanted to sleep. And Rarity and Pinkie pie either had to work or they had to plan something. So Lionheart was walking home alone whistling a tune, he had a very good day, although he was a little short on cash because he paid the bill when every other pony wasn't looking. So basically, the girls while they were flattered that he paid for everyone, were a little mad because he needed money more then they did.

Seriously, he had been feeling very good lately. Well, except for the fact that he was now down to fifteen bits, he barely had enough to pay for his room. Which means, he would have to find a job fast. He figured he could ask Applejack tomorrow.

Right now, he just wanted some sleep.

* * *

**The next day  
**

Lionheart was heading over to Sweet Apple Acres, after giving his rent to the guy up front. He picked up a map from Twilight's and started to walk. He wasn't wearing his Gi today due to the fact that it wasn't suitable for farm conditions. So he was only wearing his mist village headband. As he walked down the road, he noticed that the scenery was really nice. The hundreds of apple trees just made it better. They looked so good that you could just eat them off the branch, but he knew that those were on Applejack's property according to the map, so he was just going to leave those alone for now.

Pretty soon he found himself at the gates of the farm, and he had to admit, it looked like a nice place.

A lot better then this morning when a stampede made its way through ponyville. But then of course, he slept his way through that. He still couldn't believe how deep of a sleeper he was at times. One time when he was visiting cousins, they were bailing hay and he fell asleep on a hay wagon, in long pants, a long shirt, over a hundred degrees out and he was just fine.

"Hello?" He called out to anyone.

"Eeyup?" He heard a masculine voice say as he turned around and saw a big red pony with a sliced apple as its cutie mark.

"I'm Lionheart, Applejack said I could come here if I wanted a job, that her or her brother Big Macintosh would set me up...are you Big Macintosh?" LH asked as the pony nodded.

"Eeyup." He said as Lionheart started to ask questions.

"I can start work now, is there anything you need done?" He said in a polite tone.

"Well...Applejack's out applebucking...and shes too stubborn to let anyone help her." Big mac said as LH looked over at all the trees.

"Wait she is going to do that all by herself...thats not good at all!" LH said as Big mac nodded.

"Eeyup, tried to tell her that, but she won't listen...but hey...no sense sending you out there to try and convince her not to...look, theres some stuff around here that needs fixing too, you any good with fixing stuff?" Big Mac asked as LH nodded.

"Good, that roof has a few holes in it that need to be patched up, we need some new apple trees planted, need someone to help load some supplies into the cider maker...finish those and we'll get more work for you." Big mac said in his longest sentence of the day.

"Right on it." LH said as he got to work with the roof first.

* * *

**LATER**

"They should really replace this roof...I get the feeling this thing is too old." Lionheart said as he was nailing some of the boards into place.

"Yeah, definitely need it to be replaced...I just put another hole through the rotting wood." He said as he felt like he was going to die on this roof.

It was then that he got an idea, he would talk it over with Big Mac and Applejack later, but with the right materials...and some ingenuity, he was sure he could make this roof last a little longer before they got it replaced, of course it was only an assumption. While he did help put in the roof on his grandfather's cabin in the wood, he did a very bad job of it, and had to redo it a couple of times before it was right.

"Lionheart? Is that you up there?" He heard a voice call down from below.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" He said as he finished nailing the last hole up.

"Applejack's been acting loopy, I came to see what was up...apparently she's working too hard." She said as Lionheart jumped down.

"Yeah Big Mac told me that, do you have any luck convincing her otherwise?" LH asked as he cleaned his hooves off.

"No, she's as stubborn as they get." She said as LH sighed.

"She better come to her senses, because if she's overworking herself, especially in this heat, with little breaks, it could be very dangerous." He said as he picked up some of the apple tree saplings.

"What could happen?" Twilight asked as she followed LH.

"Well lets see, Dehydration and Heat Stroke, possible hallucinations, not to mention nausea, thats just the basic stuff." LH said as he started to plant one sapling.

"How do you know this stuff?" Twilight asked as Lionheart looked up.

"You pick up some things when you go hiking back home." He said as he looked over at the other fifty trees he would have to plant.

"Well, I got to get back into town...see ya later." She said as she took off.

"Yep, well back to these trees, heh, they remind me of my old bonsai trees." He said as he suddenly realized something.

"Come to think of it, why haven't I gotten one of those yet for my apartment, I mean I always had a green thumb, I could grow them and sell them." He said as a lightbulb went on in his head.

"But first, back to work." He said as he soon began to plant another tree.

* * *

**Later again  
**

LH was now currently working on getting the supplies to the apple cider machine thingy. He had been working all day, and he kept seeing Twillight come in and out trying to warn Applejack about overworking. And apparently it was getting worse and worse. Apparently now she was starting to cause problems all over town. As soon as Big Mac came in and told LH his work was done for the day. He collected the money.

Fifty bits, not too shabby. Should be enough for a while. Depending on what happens next.

Before he knew it he was back in Ponyville. And just walking around when he suddenly saw Pinkie Pie handing out free samples.

"Oh hey, more baked goods, this should be good." He said as he took a cupcake from the stand.

What he failed to realize was that a very exhausted Applejack had unfortunately made some very...disgusting cupcakes on accident.

He took one bite and swallowed, the next thing he knew was that he was lying on the ground as if he was paralyzed. He was soon throwing up all over the ground, along with a few other ponies.

* * *

**LATER**

"What happened?!" Twilight said as she saw some of the ponies in town in the hospital.

"There was an accident with the baked goods." Miss Mayor said as Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Not baked goods...baked bads." She said as she fought back the urge to vomit.

"I agree with her...it was like someone vomited in the batch...and then ate it...and then vomited again...oh god please help me." Lionheart said as he had never felt this bad in his entire life.

Seriously, even when he got the flu he didn't feel this miserable. His bones were cold and shaking, he felt like he couldn't hold anything down, his vision was blacking out, and he kept throwing up. Whatever was in those cupcakes, they had to be destroyed before anyone else could eat them.

"Lionheart? You're here too?" Twilight said as Spike picked up a cupcake.

"Yeah...it was so tempting...now I feel...dead inside." He said as he turned back to his puke bucket.

"Oh dear, your friend here got a really bad cupcake, there may have been Ipecac syrup in there." A nurse said as Lionheart continued to vomit.

"How the hay do you confuse chocolate syrup with Ipecac syrup!" He said as he turned back again.

"Oh wow! Want one!" Spike said as he clearly enjoyed the cupcakes.

* * *

**LATER AGAIN  
**

Everypony except Lionheart was now out of the hospital. Which made Twilight Sparkle go back to try and convince Applejack that she needed help. So she made her way to Sweet Apple Acres for how knows how many times today. Only to find Applejack half asleep by a tree. As soon as she woke her up, she went into a lecture.

"What do you mean? See...I did it!" Applejack said as Twilight's mouth dropped.

All the trees had been bucked. Well at least that was what it looked like. Applejack just seemed really proud of herself right now.

"I bucked the entire sweet apple acres, how do you like dem apples?" She said as she suddenly heard someone grunt.

"Uhm, how do you like dem apples?" Big Mac said as he turned his head.

Only for Applejack to see that there was a whole part of the orchard that she missed. She started to mutter incoherently to herself as she looked around the area like a schizophrenic in a mental hospital. The next thing that she knew was that she was waking up to find Twilight standing over her trying to get her to awaken. Luckily it was working.

"Applejack, I said in once and I'll say it a thousand more times...you...Need...Help!" She said trying to emphasize the word.

"You're right." Applejack said as Twilight continued to rant.

"Wait...what?" She suddenly stopped as she looked at her friend.

Applejack started to say how she was wrong, but she let her pride get in the way of her asking for help. Which lets face it, everyone has their pride, and no likes to ask for help. Especially Applejack who was supposed to be the most dependable of ponies.

Pretty soon, everyone was out working on the orchard, Well some were, Spike was eating some of the apples while the others worked. Rainbow Dash was bucking the trees by coming at them at top speed from flying from above, Twilight was using his magic to pick the apples. Which seemed like it would have been a lot easier to just do that in the beginning. Seriously, why don't Unicorns work on orchards more often?

"Hey Yall! I got some apple juice for ya." Applejack said as everyone gathered around the table.

"Hey guys." Lionheart said as he walked up still looking a little sick.

"Lionheart! They let you out of the hospital?" RD asked as he looked away.

"Not exactly...I checked myself out...look I feel better so I'm fine." He said as he sat down.

"Sorry about that SugarCube...I wasn't exactly myself." Applejack said trying to apologize.

"No, I'm fine...just...make sure you don't get the syrups mixed up...come to think of it...where did you get Ipecac anyway?" Lionheart asked as Applejack thought it over.

"You know...I have no idea...I think the bigger question is why was it only your cupcake that had it in there?" Applejack askedas LH shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows." He said as Spike came up.

"Hey I got the perfect treat!" He said as he held up half eaten muffins.

"OH HELL NO!" Lionheart said as he jumped away.

"Eww! Spike! Where did you get those?! I threw those away!" Pinkie said as he looked confused.

"From the trash." He said as they all started to walk away.

"Come on! Just a nibble!" He said as they all kept walking.

"I would rather rip my tail off and throw it in the river then to do that again..." Lionheart said as he ran back home.


	7. First Day

**Okay everypony, after watching a ton of really depressing movies for no apparent reason, and after taking some time off. I am back with another chapter, mostly because I was busy for a day and then I got back to it. And besides I'm bored, classes haven't started yet, so I got some free time on my hands. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to start off Lionheart's and Rainbow's relationship. But don't expect it too soon. Because right now I don't know what to think of it.**

**Anyway here we go.**

* * *

**Lionheart's Point of view**

Lionheart had been laying low for a bit ever since Spike was eating those cupcakes. Sure he still visited Sweet Apple Acres to do some work every now and then. But today was a big day for him. Ms. Cheerilee had sent him a letter, she said that the School board had agreed to give his idea a shot. They even went so far as building a shed for the extra equipment in the basement so that Lionheart could make his own Dojo. There was a problem though. Due to his lack of funds, he had to go around asking others for donations. His friends were more then happy to obliged. However when he got to Applejack's, he simply worked his butt off to get the donation. The others decided to let it slide so that Lionheart could pay them back in the future.

Over the past few days, Rarity ha made some Martial arts uniforms for his new students, which only totaled to about four so far since it was still an experimental program. Rarity had also made him a new uniform which he greatly appreciated. So currently, he was wearing a Gi that had been specially designed for striking, grappling, and wrestling. Rarity had also made a patch on the back that said "Lion Martial Arts."

Lionheart had never appreciated anything more in his life. Especially since in his opinion it looked pretty bad ass since the design of it reminded him of something he saw GSP wear. Now he was going over a checklist of things he needed to do today.

Pick up uniforms? Check.

Get School's permission? Check.

Head Instructor status? Check.

Pick up quick breakfast? Check.

He still had some things, but that could be taken care of later.

"Hey Lionheart!" Rainbow Dash said as she landed by him.

The two had begun to hang out more due to the fact that Lionheart still needed flying lessons and because of sparring. However Rainbow Dash soon discovered that Lionheart was a very..VERY tough opponent. While he did not like to hit women, because he felt like an asshole if he did. He did have certain exceptions, for example if that woman worked her butt off in Martial arts, then he would not hold back in a spar. Otherwise it would be deemed an insult if you did not take them seriously.

The other exception was this time when a woman tried to kill him with deadly objects. But even then he usually put them in a submission choke until they passed out. Although it was awkward when he found out that one woman who attacked him was a mental patient who escaped from an insane asylum. But he was getting off topic.

"Hey Dash! What's up?" He asked as Pinkie Pie came hopping along.

"Me and Pinkie are pulling pranks! Wanna join?" Dash asked as Lionheart smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks, as much as I'd like to, today's the day I start out as an Instructor...oh by the way...if you are planning on pranking me...DON'T." He stated as clearly as he could.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Pinkie Pie said as she continued to bounce while doing a mock salute.

"Okay, See you Lionheart! Don't beat up the kids too bad!" Dash said as she took off with Pinkie Pie hot on her trail.

"Ah...here we are." He said with the student uniforms in a bag on his back.

"Ah Lionheart! School is still in right now, but we'll send your students down right after they are dismissed." Ms. Cheerilee said as Lionheart smiled.

"Of course, now did all of their parents sign the permission slip?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, however one of them called this program a complete waste of energy." She said as Lionheart sighed.

"There is always that one person who thinks that." He said as he couldn't remember how many mothers and fathers had said that to his sensei.

He was reminded of Chi Chi from Dragonball Z, the one who was always making her son study when he should be out saving the world. Although to be honest, at least he did have a good education and he was still one of the strongest of the Z fighters. Wait, how did we get on that topic! Back to the story!

"Okay, well, I'll be waiting." He said as he walked down to the basement.

He had to admit, this place was in great shape. There was now a full sparring mat where the desks used to be, there were punching bags hanging from the ceiling, he even found a wooden man on one side of the room. And of course, he found a small obstacle course, obviously it wasn't that large, but it would still be a good cardio exercise. Either way, he also noticed there was a teapot, strange, he had seen this type of setting in chinese martial arts movies, but to see a random teapot laying around was funny.

He had to admit though, a good cup of tea did help settle the nerves, but then of course for some reason, he always liked to eat Spam afterwards, it was a strange habit. But Spam is good. Too bad it didn't exist in Equestria.

But once again, we are getting off the topic. TIME SKIP!

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER  
**

"Come on kids! This way!" He heard Ms. Cheerilee's voice say as she was leading some students down.

"Gah! Why do we have to do this? This seems so booring." He heard a pompus voice say as he was already sighing.

Looks like he would have to teach humility to some ponies.

"I think this looks like fun!" A young pony with a frizzy red mane with a slight speech impediment said as she came around the corner.

He smiled as he saw that Applebloom was in the group. She waved at him as she came around the corner, obviously Applejack had signed her up. He also saw two other ponies, one which had a cutie mark of a tiara, and one with the cutie mark of a silver spoon. Really? Their special talent was a spoon and a tiara, what the hay did they do to earn those? That didn't seem very special.

"Students, this is your Sensei Lionheart." He said as they all look disinterested except for the frizzy haired one and Applebloom.

"ATTENTION!" He yelled as they suddenly focused on him.

"You will address me as Lionheart Sensei! First rule is, before you enter, you bow as a sign of respect. Rule Number two, you will be required to be in uniform, I have taken the liberty of placing them out for you on that table over there. Rule Number three, if there are any bullies in this class, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" He said as they all nodded, well the Tiara one and the spoon one still seemed disinterested.

"Change into your uniforms, and I will begin the lesson." Lionheart said as he walked over to the mat.

It took them five minutes before they all had their uniforms on.

"Now, first we introduce ourselves...starting with you." He said as he pointed to the frizzy haired one.

"I'm Twist!" She said while pushing up her glasses.

"Applebloom!" Ab said with an excited tone.

"Diamond Tiara." The pink looking one said with a snooty voice.

"Silver spoon." The other one said in an equally snooty voice.

"Very well, first thing were going to do, warm ups...fifty pushups." He said as DT and SS gaped at that.

"Are you kidding? For a warm up? That's insane!" DT said as LH narrowed his eyes.

"Diamond Tiara, you have just made it one hundred pushups...would you like to make it one hundred and fifty?" He asked as she meeped at that.

"Begin!" He said as he did his pushups with them.

This was the kind of training he went through as a kid, so he was merely giving them the same experience he had. Also he didn't believe in not doing the exercises his students were doing while he sat by, so he participated as well. The only exception was when he punished students.

Another five minutes later, they had finished their pushups. Although they all looked tired.

"Good, now fifty sit ups." He said as they all groaned but complied.

And yet another five minutes they were done, obviously they would need some work since they all looked like they ran a marathon already.

"Now for something simple...stretches." He said as they all breathed a sigh in relief.

That soon turned to shock as soon as they saw their sensei go into a full split.

"WOW! How are you that flexible?!" Twist said as she had never seen a stallion who could do that without hurting themselves.

"With training, flexibility is very important...let me ask you this...if you didn't stretch and you sparred with someone, what would happen?" He asked as they were all quiet.

Surprisingly it was Silver Spoon who spoke up.

"They would cramp up?" She said as a guess.

"That is a good one, but not exactly, you see, if you go for a head kick, you most likely would not be able to get your leg up that high, so Flexibility is a key factor." He said as he got out of the splits.

This time, they did stretches for at least seven minutes before he stood up.

"Now, today I will be teaching you Shotokan Karate...here is you schedule." He said as he passed them all out.

Monday: Shotokan

Tuesday: Judo

Wednesday: Brazilian Jiu Jitsu

Thursday:Shotokan

Friday: Judo and BJJ

"I took the liberty of giving you the weekends off since this is still an after school program." He said as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, lets go through some basic katas." He said as he stood up and they followed him.

"This is called Taikuyku, one of the basic forms you will be learning first." He said as he got into a stance and proceed to do the movements.

They noticed how at times he would turn, but when he used his fists in a punching motion, he would move them as if they were a pulley system. To be honest it confused them. Unforturnately, SS took it the wrong way.

"What good will these dance moves do, They look useless?" She said as Lionheart froze.

"You may not know the answer now, but I guarantee you, these are not useless...and I will not have you acting like that in this dojo...come here." He said as SS looked a little worried.

"Put your hooves out." He said as she did that.

"Horse stance." He said as he showed her how to do it.

"Now wait here." He said as he came back with two glasses of water.

He then proceeded to put them on both of her hooves, and told her to stay still.

"This isn't bad." She said as said that and LH smirked.

"You won't be saying that forever." He said as he turned to the rest of his class.

"Sensei? Why are you punishing her like that? What good will that do?" Twist said in an innocent tone, not meaning any disrespect.

"You see, while she is doing okay now, as time goes by, you will notice she starts to shake." He said as Silver Spoon's front legs started to shake.

"The extra weight of the water makes it so it's harder to balance them, so it becomes unstable, but she has to keep that stance until time is up." She said as SS was now struggling.

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT MOVIE THIS IS FROM?**

"S-Sensei! I can't hold it!" She said as she was shaking bad.

Even though they were only two glasses of water, this balance exercise was a lot harder then it looked. Luckily he would not have her do the full twenty minutes like his sensei. So he cut her a break. He went over and picked the two glasses off of her hooves, and she sighed in relief.

"Was it worse then you thought?" He asked as she nodded.

"Now, respect, so don't question my teaching methods, while the kata's will not be your sole training, as we will have contact sparring, this is still a very important part, as you will later learn...now go back with your fellow students and repeat my movements." He said as she nodded and went back.

"Begin!" He said as they all mimicked him.

They were clumsy at first, but it was only their first day. He wasn't expecting them to be good at it on their first try.

* * *

**One hour later  
**

All four of the girls were laying down on the ground panting, after they did the kata's for what seemed like forever, they did Sparring, sure that didn't go as well either, but once again it was only their first day.

"Students! Up front." He said as they leaped back onto their hooves and stood at attention.

"I am impressed with you all, not once did you quit even when you felt like you wanted to." He said as he saw the smiles on their faces.

"But there were some problems." He said as they looked nervous.

"Applebloom, I noticed how you have endurance, but you need to work on your coordination...Twist, sometimes you were too busy adjusting your Gi while doing Kata's...Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, both of you were disrespectful in the beginning...that is something we do not tolerate in this dojo." He said as they nodded at that.

"Yes Sensei!" They all said as he smiled.

"Now, here is the good things, you all have a determination to prove yourselves, not only that, but when it got tough, you summoned up more strength to keep going." He said as they all smiled again.

"Now, these uniforms are yours to keep, so take care of them...now what did you think of the lesson?" He said as they all looked nervous.

"Well, it was...very hard...very difficult...but...somewhat fun." Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara said.

"See? Wasn't as boring as you thought it would be was it?" He said as their eyes widened.

"You heard that?" DT said in a nervous tone.

"I did, but I chose not to react on it, Karate is about respect and restraint...well, sometimes it is, there are more aggressive styles but that's not the point." He said as he quickly got back on subject.

"The point is, Respect here is one of the key factors, which is why I punished Silver Spoon for speaking rudely, which is also why I increased the number of pushups earlier." He said as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"So if we show respect...you will show respect in return?" Applebloom asked as Lionheart smiled.

"Exactly!" He said as Twist smiled.

"Now, I believe our time is up...and kids...today was rough, but I guarantee you, even though it may seem hard, it is worth it." He said as they all thought it over.

Applebloom and twist already knew they were coming back, but SS and DT were giving it serious thought. Did they really want to continue? But then again, did they really want to quit? It was hard to tell, they figured they would think about it over dinner.

"Bye Sensei!" They said as they left.

"I must say that was interesting." Ms. Cheerilee said as she was watching from the shadows.

"What did you think?" He asked as she smiled.

"While it did look hard, I do like the fact that you encourage your student, as well as teaching them respect, I was surprised that Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were so bearable, believe it or not, those two can be quite a handful." She said as LH smiled.

"I can believe it...now can I help you?" He said as she looked at him.

"Well, I was interested in Shotokan..but.." She was suddenly on the mat.

"Lets give it a shot then." He said as she suddenly looked nervous.

"Wa-Wait! I don't know what to do!" She said as LH smiled.

"Just relax, do as you saw the students doing earlier." He said as they both got into a stance.

"Follow my movements...back fist...sidestep...turn...backfist." He said counting off various movements.

"See? Not too Bad?" He said as Cheerilee was having a bit of fun.

After some basic katas, Mc. Cheerilee showed him a small pile of money on the table.

"This is their tuition pay for a month of classes, based on how they feel at the end of the month, the school will either keep your program, or throw it out the window." Ms. Cheerilee said in a slightly depressed tone.

"It's alright...even if they cut it, I'll still continue to teach those who want to learn." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

**LATER ON  
**

Lionheart was surprised, he saw that for the four girls he was currently teaching, he had made twenty five bits each for the month. So that was a hundred bits, combine that with the money he was making at Applejack's. He could make a nice amount of money. Besides, he also wanted to give out lessons for the other martial arts he knew, so maybe he could make extra money that way. Either way, this was a great start for him.

He went back to his apartment, and he laid down his head to sleep. Waiting for the next day.


	8. Lionheart's Old Memory

**Okay, everyone I will be busy for a bit, So I don't know when I'll update, but I will be trying to update whenever I get a chance, might be today, might be tomorrow, who knows? I don't know. But either way, I'm still going to try to write, also training in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, its actually a good workout, even though I'm already fit, I was surprised with the physical endurance it gives you. I'll also be moving on to Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxing and Judo later on. So I'll be even more busy, well here we go, the next chapter.**

**Someone asked why Lionheart isn't going to be paired up with Cheerilee, the reasons being are because he was de-aged a couple of years, two it would be awkward dating someone you work with, so its more like a friendship, three, because I picked the pairing at random and I don't feel like changing it when I got the plot laid out in my head. **

**Oh! And to clear up some stuff, even though Lionheart's enthusiasm for Martial arts is based on my enthusiasm, his personality is completely different. Not to mention I only just recently started, while he's been training his whole life.**

**Oh and for a heads up, there will be a ton of God of War references in this chapter.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

**LH'S POV**

Lionheart had woken up early the next day. Mostly because he felt like he didn't need to sleep anymore because he felt fantastic. He was finally teaching Martial arts, and he had plenty of money. Which was strange, considering the fact that you couldn't expect that with being an instructor back home. But now, he was more focused on what he was going to do until he had to go teach again. His answer came when he walked out of the motel and he saw Pinkie Pie bouncing around.

"Hi Pinkie!" He said as he noticed she had a bunch of prank accessories on her.

"Hi! Lionheart!" She said with a giddy tone.

"What are you up to?" He asked curious about some of her...equipment.

"I was going to go wake up Rainbow Dash so we can go pull pranks." Pinkie Pie said as Lionheart smiled at her smile.

"Can I come with? I don't have much to do today until later." He asked as Pinkie just nodded her head up and down.

"Sure! Just make sure you don't miss work!" She said as he walked around as she bounced around.

Lionheart was impressed with where Rainbow Dash lived, it kind of looked like a castle he raided in Dungeons and Dragons online. Except it was made of clouds...how did that work out? He knew that a Pegasus could walk on clouds, but did that mean all of the household items were made of clouds too? Seriously it was making him think. Pinkie Pie soon called out for Rainbow Dash.

"Rise and Shine Rainbow Dash! Its a brand new day and we got a lot of pranks to-" Pinkie soon stopped talking after an eagle head peered over at her.

"Morning Pinks...and Lionheart?" RD asked surprised to see that he was with Pinkie Pie.

Lionheart then took the time to noticed that the eagle that he saw was actually a griffin. And right now, he was shaking in what appeared to be uncontrolled rage. And right now he was restraining himself from attacking the creature. The reason being was because.

_"Those damn griffins! They killed me so many times in God of war! I want revenge!" _Lionheart was thinking in his head.

You see, unknown to most people, Lionheart did relax sometimes with a few video games, however he did get pissed off whenever he got stuck on something. And everytime a griffin showed up in God of War, he always got killed. So right now he was trying to restrain himself.

"This is my griffin friend Gilda." RD said as Lionheart calmed down.

"_Crap shes a friend of Rainbows...can't do anything." _He said as he watched the three converse.

Apparently, they were old friends some flight camp. Which was soon followed by some weird chant that Rainbow Dash was excited to say while Gilda seemed to chant it in a dead tone.

"That gave me a great idea for a prank! Gilda! You game!" Pinkie said as she got an excited look on her face.

"Sure, I'm done with a good prank, But Dash promised me a flight session this morning." Gilda said as she took off.

"Yeah Pinkie, I did promise her, she just got here...so we'll catch up with you later!" Rainbow Dash said as she took off after her friend.

"Sure, catch up with you...later." Pinkie said as she looked a little sad.

"Hey relax Pinkie, its not like its that far away." Lionheart said as he patted her back.

"Thanks lionheart! Oh! Maybe we can catch up with them!" Pinkie said as Lionheart raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...shouldn't we give them some TIIIIIIMMMMMMEEE!" Lionheart was soon being dragged behind Pinkie pie with some inner strength she had.

_"HOW THE HELL IS SHE THIS STRONG?!" _Lionheart thought as he could have sworn they were going faster then 50 mph!

* * *

**LATER**

Rainbow and Gilda were currently doing loops around Ponyville. The way in which they executed tricks was actually pretty cool. But it looked like Rainbow was faster of the two while Gilda was slightly more agile. But who are we kidding? How can anyone who isn't a pony guess who is better at what? Either way, the two were currently racing each other as if their lives depended on it. Rainbow was just happy that she finally had someone to compete with who wasn't one of the pegasi from Cloudsdale, some of them just couldn't put up a decent challenge.

The race was close, with Gilda racing ahead, but Rainbow Dash soon took off leaving a rainbow trail behind her as was her signature. At the last Minute, Rainbow Dash sped up ahead of her and won the race.

"oh yeah! Just like old times!" Gilda said as they hoof bumped.

"Hi there!" Pinkie said as her head appeared out of the clouds.

"Huh?!" They both asked confused as to what just happened.

"Don't ask." Lionheart said as he appeared out of the cloud.

"It's later!" Pinkie said in an excited tone.

"And we caught up." Lionheart said as both he and Pinkie pie were bouncing on a trampoline.

"Pinkie Pie...You are so random!" Rainbow Dash said with a giggle.

"But Lionheart, why are you on a trampoline? Couldn't you just fly?" RD asked as Lionheart's head appeared again.

"I could...but...Trampolines are cool." He said as he was actually having fun.

I mean seriously, do you know how much fun it would be to jump on a trampoline that could go that high? That would be so awesome! Lionheart was even doing flips on his way up when his head appeared through the clouds. Which caused him to miss the look on Gilda's face.

"Hey Dash! Think you can beat me to that cloud?" Gilda asked in a slightly miffed tone.

The next thing that Pinkie Pie and Lionheart knew was that they took off.

"Hey Wait!" Pinkie said as she landed on the ground and put the trampoline away.

Unfortunately for Lionheart, he did not see that until after he was three feet above the ground. Which caused a very painful face plant.

CRASH

"Oooowwww." He said as he was starting to wish he used his wings instead.

"Come on Lionheart!" Pinkie said as she started to drag him again.

"I think I broke my nose." He said as he used his hoof to touch it.

* * *

**One Minute later  
**

"Come on I totally beat you!" Rainbow Dash said as she was having a playful argument with Gilda over who won that race.

"Nuh uh! I totally won." Gilda said as they continued to argue and protest.

What they failed to notice was that Pinkie Pie was floating up with a whole bunch of balloons, she kind of reminded Lionheart of that pixar movie UP. Except with a pony instead of a house. Right now though, he was currently laying on the ground as he was currently looking at his nose in a mirror while resetting it back into place and putting a bandage over it.

That was the last time he got on a trampoline...oh who was he kidding. Trampolines are still cool. Although next time he was going to use his wings to make sure he didn't face plant again.

"Actually I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teensy weensy little bit." Pinkie Pie said as Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Ha! Good thing Pinkie Pie is here to keep you honest!" Rainbow said as Gilda scowled at Pinkie.

"Hey Dash, last one up to that cloud is a rotten dragons egg!" Gilda said as Rainbow took off after her.

However Gilda stayed behind and glared at Pinkie.

"Don't you know what Buzz off means!" She said as she started to pop the balloons.

**(Just to throw this out here, I don't want to copy the exact dialogue for two reasons, one because it takes too long, and two because I don't want to copy the whole episode)**

"H-Hey wait!" Pinkie said as she fell down next to Lionheart.

"Let me guess, the Griffin is giving you trouble?" LH asked as Pinkie looked at him.

"How did you guess?" She asked as LH scratched his leg.

"Because I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash didn't take off when she seemed to be enjoying your company as well as Gildas." LH said as Pinkie got another idea.

"Don't worry! I'll catch up." She said as she suddenly pulled a flying machine out of nowhere.

"Wha-...How did...Wher-...WHERE DO YOU GET THAT STUFF?!" Lionheart asked in frustration as the flying machine just appeared.

IT MADE NO SENSE AT ALL! But then he remembered a very important fact. It was Pinkie Pie...anything was possible.

"You know...screw it...I'm done trying to figure this out...I'll catch up with them later." He said as he couldn't keep up with some of the randomness going on.

All of a sudden he saw a blur of pink falling from the sky, making a sound like an old WW2 fighter plane about to crash in an old movie. He could only guess that it was Pinkie Pie after Gilda did something mean. But he was only guessing. Right now, he was going off to eat a malt shake. You know that was the thing, if ponies were supposed to not eat meat or anything like that, why did they still eat eggs and milk like products? Eggs were supposed to be chicks, so why did they still eat that but not the full grown chicken.

Truth was, he would never know.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later  
**

Lionheart was currently enjoying not only a malt shake, but a hot fudge sunday. Seriously, not only did it taste good. But in equestria it was like you could eat all the sweets you wanted, and not have to worry about your weight or figure. It was amazing! Lionheart was tired of all the strict diets all the time. While he did enjoy it some times, when you had to eat like that constantly it made him irritable. It reminded him of a quote from Michael Jai White.

_"The food I eat is very sugar free, which in turn makes me fat free, but very ornery." _The voice said in his head, either way Lionheart was going to workout later to burn off those extra calories, just to be safe.

However, he was interrupted when he saw Gilda walking through town with a smirk on his face. Once again, he had to deal with his weird dislike of Griffins due to God of war. However what he saw got his blood boiling.

First off, she used her tail to make Granny Smith think it was a rattlesnake, and she took off running...well tried to, she was more like walking away. But either way, the amount of shock she just felt at her age could have ended in the hospital. So he was pissed that Gilda took that risk. And then she goes and not only steals an apple, but there was one thing he could NOT forgive.

Fluttershy over the time he had known her, which was for a little over a month since he came to ponyville, had become sort of that sister that he always wanted. Mostly because she was so shy and adorable. So he had a protective feeling over her. And when Gilda yelled at her and made her cry and fly away. He felt something snap in his brain.

_"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" _He heard a voice that sounded a lot like Kratos speak in his mind.

He suddenly took off to plan revenge, but first, he had to take care of some things.

At the same time, Pinkie Pie was planning her own idea of getting back at Gilda. Except her plan didn't involve possible violence.

* * *

**Later at the party that Pinkie Pie planned for Gilda**

Lionheart was currently no where to be found. In fact, no one had seen him since Pinkie Pie took off in her flying machine. All they knew was that he visited a blacksmith for some reason. All they knew is that he had a manic gleam in his eyes as if he was planning something evil. Either way, Gilda was now hanging out at the party that Pinkie Pie had thrown for her.

"Hey Gilda look! Presents!" Rainbow Dash said as Gilda instantly got a smile on her face.

It didn't matter how mean you were, when you found out there were gifts, you were instantly happy. However that happiness soon faded away as soon as she unwrapped a cylinder like object. Which proceeded to shoot out streamers and party snakes.

"Spitting Snakes! Somepony pulled that prank of me last month!" Applejack said as Gilda looked frustrated.

"Yeah, wonder who could have done that." She said as she looked around.

Pinkie Pie was just bouncing around talking to everypony, so nothing out of the ordinary there. But if she didn't set the prank up who did?

"Hey cake! Can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked as Twilight looked up.

"I don't know Spike, Gilda is the guest of honor." Twilight said as Gilda rudely pushed Spike away.

"That's right!" She said as she blew out the candles.

Only for them to relight again, so she blew them out again, and they relit again, and again, and again, and again. Until finally she was out of breath. And the ponies and Spike were laughing at her.

"Relighting birthday candles! I love that prank!" Spike said as Gilda was starting to get a little angry.

"Hey G, your not upset about a few pranks are you?" RD said as she shook her head, trying to retain a cool persona.

"Nah, like I said, I'm done with a good prank." She said as Spike dug into the cake.

"Who cares? This is good stuff." He said as Twilight lightly scolded him.

* * *

**A MINUTE LATER  
**

Gilda was now up to play pin the tail on the pony, however the problem was that she believed Pinkie Pie was trying to trick her, so instead of going the way she was supposed to go, she decided to turn around. Which resulted in her crashing in a cupcake covered mess. And this is when she snapped.

"This is your idea of a good time?! I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in my life!" Gilda snapped as everyone stood there looking at her shocked.

She then went on a rant blaming Pinkie Pie for most of the pranks, but imagine the shocked look on her face when she found out that it was Rainbow Dash who had planned all of the pranks. At first Gilda thought it was a joke, however Rainbow Dash going further into her explanation soon killed those thoughts. Eventually she even got mad at Rainbow.

"You're a flip flop! Cool one minute and lame the next!" She stated as she started to walk out the door.

"I'll find new friends! Cooler ones!" She said as she was about to take off but she heard a voice.

"GRIFFIN! YOUR TIME IS COMING TO AN END!" She heard a angry voice say as she turned and saw one very pissed off pony.

He was pale white, almost as if he had taken a bath in bleach, his mane if there was one was hidden from view, he also had this strange red tattoo going across one of his eyes, while the other had a nasty scar. His eyes were full of rage, and right now he had chains on his hooves, and there were two nasty blades with him. Gilda did not know why, but she felt immense fear when she saw him running towards her with blood in his eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she took off flying.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" The pony screamed as he watched her disappear.

"Lionheart? Is that you underneath all that makeup?" Rainbow Dash asked as Gilda was now out of sight.

"Hang on." He said as he jumped into a large barell of water.

Pretty soon he emerged, and people once again saw him as the pony they all knew, apparently he was using some sort of rag to keep his mane hidden which explained why it seemed missing, the makeup he was wearing was all washed away, and he was taking out the fake scar lines as well as taking the chains off.

"Uhm, not that I'm not denying it was funny to see Gilda fly off screaming like that...but what the hay was that all about?" Pinkie asked wondering why Lionheart seemed so angry and why he was dressed like a Ghost.

"Let's just say some old memories came up. _I may not have been able to kill them like in God of war, but watching one disappear in fright was funny as hay." _He said and thought at the same time.

No one would ever know why he did that.

"Where did you get the chains and the scary looking blades?" Twilight asked as he set them down on a table.

"The chains I found laying around, and the blades I ordered from a blacksmith, luckily I got a discount while I was helping him load his materials." He said as he turned to them.

"But come on, were having a party here." He said as they all smiled and nodded.


	9. New Students and Conversation

**Okay, everypony, I am practically having a nervous breakdown, I also realize just how much I hate having to drive everywhere, one I hate traffic because I get paranoid I'll screw up, and two because it costs too much for gas these days. Seriously, if I could just fly to college it would be so much easier. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Lionheart the Pony.  
**

* * *

**Lionheart's POV  
**

It had been a week since Lionheart had been giving lessons to the students after school. Already Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's attitudes had improved when they realized that Lionheart really didn't like spoiled rich kids. Mostly because all the ones he knew immediately thought that they were better then him. So he had trained them into the ground until he humbled them. Now they didn't bully others, and if they did, they got extra focus and strength drills. Applebloom and Twist were good students, eager to learn, the problem was trying to motivate them when they didn't feel any good. But either way, Lionheart was just about to begin class.

"Good evening class." Lionheart said as he bowed to his students.

"Evening sensei!" His students said as both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked a little sad for some unknown reason.

"Okay today we will be lear-" He was cut off as he heard a door open.

"Hey Lionheart!" Rainbow Dash said as he walked in.

"Students! Bow!" He said as they bowed to their visitor.

"Wow, you really got them going." She said as Lionheart smiled.

"To what do we owe this visit to?" He said as she looked at him.

"Well, actually, I kind of don't have anything else to do, so I was wondering if I could work here as a part time karate instructor for when I'm not working the clouds or practicing stunts...would that be okay? I mean you wouldn't even have to pay me." She said as Lionheart held up a hoof.

"Sure you can work here...and besides, I'll give you a small cut of the pay, just because you volunteered...do you already have your uniform?" He asked as she pulled something out of her saddlebag.

"Yep!" She said as she changed into it really quick.

"Class, this is our new instructor in Karate...I ask that you show her the same respect you show me." He said as they bowed in respect.

"Good now, as I was saying...we will be learning more te-" He was cut off as the door opened again.

"Uhm, excuse me? Is this Lion Martial arts?" Twilight asked as she saw Lionheart.

"Ah! Twilight, yes it is...why?" He asked as she moved out of the way.

"Spike and some kids were looking for this place...wanted to join." Twilight said as Spike was followed by three ponies.

"So you four want to join, what are your names?" He asked as they smiled.

"I'm Pipsqueak!" The small one who had the skin tone of a beagle said.

"Sweetie Belle!" The cute white one with a colorful mane said.

"Scootaloo!" The orange pegasus with the purple mane stated.

"Okay, sure! Tell you what, Rainbow, I need you to take these four to Raritys to get some uniforms fitted for them, after that, they'll come back after this class for a beginners class." He said as the kids and Spike cheered.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a martial artist!" Pipsqueak said as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were talking to Applebloom.

The three had met some time ago at Diamond Tiara's cutie mark celebration thingy, at first they were being bullied for being blank flanks, but after the three stuck together, no one tried to bother them. What was surprising was that DT and SS stood up for them too. Guess the discipline was going to their heads after all.

* * *

**An Hour later **

"Okay Class, you have belt tests coming up in two weeks time for Shotokan, Judo and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, usually I wait a month but the promotion will simply be a small stepping stone, so we will see what you can do in the amount of time I have given you." Lionheart said as they had all finished their warm ups.

"Now, today you will do Sparring, Twist, you pair up with Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon with Applebloom." He said as he handed them the proper gear.

"Sensei, why do we need to wear this gear if we are only doing light sparring?" Silver Spoon asked as she didn't think they could be that dangerous.

"Well, because I want you to give it all as if you were in an actual competition." He said as they all nodded.

"Begin!" He said as they got into their stances.

"Hi yah!" Applebloom said as she launched a kick at Silver Spoon, however she manged to avoid it and went for a spinning back hoof.

Twist was currently still having trouble with her glasses and mane, and was clumsily avoiding the attacks from Diamond Tiara, who was throwing them wildly, which was not exactly good but not bad either. The Problem was that she was winding herself out.

"Twist! Stop!" He said as those two stopped their match while Rainbow supervised the other two.

"Twist, you should take your glasses off when sparring." He said as she looked a little sad.

"But I can't see without them...how am I supposed to fight?" She asked as Lionheart went over to a drawer.

"Here try these." He said as he passed her a pair of strange goggles.

"Hey! They work like my glasses!" She said as he smiled.

"I ordered these awhile ago for you, however I only remembered when I saw you trying to spar while keeping your glasses on your face...sorry." He said as she smiled.

Her movements changed, she tied her mane back, and now she was moving a lot more fluid like now. Diamond Tiara and her were evenly matched as they were blocking and throwing strikes. Twist was actually pretty good, to be honest it surprised him just how quick his students learned, but of course that was probably due to the intense training that he put them through.

Either way it brought a smile to his face, it made him wonder if there were any martial arts competitions in Equestria? Because if they got good enough, he wanted to see if they were interested in competition.

* * *

**LATER**

"Okay, so you are my new class." He said as he looked at the four new students.

He started off with some simple warm up exercises, and then some stretches, but this time he handed out schedules first.

"Here is the list of martial arts you will be training in while you are in this dojo." He said as he handed them out to the four.

Monday: Hapkido

Tuesday: Savate

Wednesday: Pankration

Thursday: Hapkido

Friday: Pankration and Hapkido

Sweetie belle raised her hand because she had a question about her schedule vs the other class.

"Uhm, Sensei? I don't mean to be rude, but why does the other class have a different schedule then us?" She asked as Lionheart smiled.

"I'm glad you asked, you see, I do not want to teach you all the same exact way, Sure if you so choose you can learn the same martial arts as them, BUT, once they get up high in rank, just like you four, I will have you teach each other the ways as my assisstant instructors if you so choose, the other reason is because I want to teach and train in as many disciplines as I can so I don't forget all my training, so lets begin!" He said as he clapped his hands.

"Now Hapkido is a martial art that incorporates strikes, throws and joint manipulation." He said as he had Rainbow come up.

"For example, if Rainbow was to try and punch me like this." He said as Rainbow launched a strike.

"I can use a hoof lock to not only stop her punch but to also-" He said as he threw her to the ground.

"Pin her." He said as she stood back up after the demonstration.

"Now, take positions." He said as they all stood at attention.

* * *

**Two hours later  
**

"Okay class, that is all the time we have for today, each class lasts two hours, so I'll see you all tomorrow after the first class." He said as they all walked out the door.

"Oooowww...that was some hard training." Scootaloo said as Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak followed her.

"Tell me about it, my hooves feel so sore." She said as they walked out.

"Hi Lionheart! I'm here to pick up Spike." Twilight asked as Lionheart motioned over to a napping Spike.

"The kid really wore himself out today, its interesting teaching him." Lionheart said as he was putting the student fees in a safe.

The truth was it was easier for Lionheart to teach Spike because he used to have hands, so that led him to be able to explain things a lot easier to the dragon, while with the others he had to do into greater details due to the fact that he was still getting used to having hooves.

"Well thanks, he really wanted to try this, and I hope he does this, he really needs a hobby, he never seems to have time for anything else since he's always working with me." Twilight said as Lionheart smiled.

"Well, I'll see him tomorrow." He said as he stood up and started some of his own training.

"So, this was an interesting turnout." Rainbow said as she was in the corner drinking some water.

"Yeah it was...we now have eight students, thats good!" He said as he smiled.

"Yeah it is! Well, I would stay and train with you, but its getting a little late, so I'll see you and the others around tomorrow." She said as he smiled and waved her off.

"Sure." He said as he punched a bag.

He started to whistle to himself as he punched and kicked the bag.

He then proceeded to land a few knees to the bags as well as some leg kicks from Muay Thai. He was doing strikes and other techniques from the multiple disciplines since he didn't want to forget anything. So in other words, he practiced as much as he could. After awhile, he switched over to practicing some Capoeira. This style always managed to make him feel relaxed, mostly because it was fun to practice. Doing backflips and spinning kicks was always a blast.

"Uhm...Sensei?" He heard two voices say as he turned and saw DT and SS.

"Oh...what are you two doing here? Class ended for you guys awhile ago." He said as they sat down.

"We...we can't come anymore." They said as he looked shocked.

"What? I thought you were enjoying this?" He asked as they nodded.

"We do...its just...our parents don't want us in this anymore." Silver Spoon said, so thats why they looked sad earlier.

"Why do they not want you here anymore?" He asked as DT spoke up.

"They just don't think Martial arts are useful." She said as LH got a little angry at that.

"So? Just because they don't want you here doesn't mean you still can't come." He said as they looked shocked at that.

"B-But they're out parents!" Silver Spoon said as Lionheart sighed.

"Look, I'm not telling you to rebel against them, I'm just asking you, is this something that you want to do?" He asked as they both nodded.

"Then why don't you tell them that?" He asked as they looked at each other.

"But...were scared...they are our parents." They said as he looked at both of them.

"Tell you what, bring them by tomorrow, and I'll have a talk with them about you staying in here." He said as they both smiled but looked worried.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if they will want to hear you out." Diamond Tiara said as both she and her friend walked away.

"Yeah...way to go Lionheart, you pretty much told them to rebel...not sure how well this will turn out." He said as he closed down the dojo for the night.


	10. Parent's Day

_**Okay everyone, I am going insane! I can't focus on anything but writing lately and its making my mind get all loopy. So in other words, I got to write this chapter or else I feel like I won't be able to sleep at all lately. And this valerian root is not doing anything to help me sleep. Anyway, here is another chapter of Lionheart the pony.**_

* * *

_**WITH LIONHEART**_

Lionheart was once again in his office in the school house. Today was Parent's day, which meant that the kids could bring in their parents so that they could see what they were learning. Lionheart thought it was only going to be for the main school subjects that Ms. Cheerilee was in charge of, but nope! Seems like since his classes were starting to become extremely popular amongst not only the school children, but also among Ponyville, he was obligated to show the parents what their children were doing in his class.

"You look Nervous." Ms. Cheerilee said as she helped him tighten a tie to look official.

"I am." He said as he didn't understand why he needed to wear a tie.

Don't get him wrong, he loved to dress in suits like Jason Statham, but he didn't understand why this event was so important. They never had any of these kinds of things at his old school or dojo. It was all so new to him.

"Relax, its not like all of Ponyville is coming." She said as he took a drink of apple cider that he bought from Applejack.

"I know, but I just don't do well with very large crowds." He said as Cheerilee raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were in a bunch of competitions before you came here? Isn't that a large crowd?" She said as Lionheart nodded.

"Yes, but there were always other matches to watch, this time they are going to be focused entirely on me." He said as he did some practice kicks and put on his Gi.

"Aren't you going to wear a suit jacket to go with that tie?" She asked as he looked down at the red object around his neck.

"I will later on, but as of right now, I want to get some training in." He said as Cheerilee smiled.

"Always training, do you ever stop?" She asked as she started to walk out the door.

"Only when I sleep." He said as he did a tornado kick.

Ms. Cheerilee was starting to become a good friend of his, in fact, when he wasn't training or teaching, you could see him hanging out with either the Mane Six, Cheerilee, or Big Macintosh. He mostly spent time with Big Mac because he didn't want to hang out with women all the time. So every friday, him and Big Mac went out and did a bunch of stuff. And by that, they may have one time started a fight with some rich ponies form Canterlot who pushed Lyra around for thinking she was a fool for believing in humans.

_"Oh the irony." _He thought as he remembered that fight.

The rich kids didn't stand a chance, with his Skill and Big Mac's size, they kicked their asses all the way back to Canterlot High. However, Lionheart could only think about how the name Canterlot reminded him of Camelot. Except this was nothing like anything out of Arthurian legend. And how did we get off topic? The point is, one time Big Mac and Lionheart were laughing all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres. Needless to say, Applejack was furious that they got into a fight, however that soon changed when Lionheart revealed that they had left their bags of bits behind, and Applejack smiled at how they had a little extra money.

"Hey Lionheart!" Rainbow said as she came in wearing her uniform.

"Hey Dash, whats up?" He said as she smiled.

"Come on! You know why I'm here! You promised me another spar before everypony shows up!" She said as Lionheart looked at the time.

Its true, he did promise her that. And she was still trying to beat him.

"Okay, but I won the last couple of times, what makes right now different?" He said with a smirk as he changed into a Pankration uniform.

"I've been working on some new moves! After all, finally earned my Blue belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, so I got a few new moves, and I've been trying to incorporate more into my style." She said as he got into a battle stance.

"Okay, come at me." He said as she charged at him.

He smirked as she was going for a front kick. So he sidestepped and launched a fist at her face. However she easily maneuvered out of the way and tried to land a spinning back fist to the back of his neck. But due to years of training, his reflexes were off the charts, so he caught her and picked her up off the ground.

"GOING UP!" He yelled as she was thrown into the air.

"GOING DOWN!" He said as he slammed her down onto the mat.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" She said as she used her hind legs and wrapped them around his arm trying to go for a arm bar.

"Ger!" He said as she had a tight grip on him.

But then he picked her up again by squatting and lifting her up again.

"Uh oh." She said a she knew that she was about to get slammed into the mat.

And sure enough, Lionheart dropped her down, and she soon loosened her grip on his front leg. Which caused him to break free and he tried to put her in a submission of his own. This time he put her in a Kimura lock. She struggled for a bit as Lionheart was starting to think she was done for.

"Tap out!" He said as he suddenly felt something.

Dash had used her wings to hit him! Well...that was new. The fluttering of the wings not only hurt his midsection. But some of the feathers came off and tickled his nose.

"Uh oh." He said as he felt something building up in his nose.

"AH CHOO!" He sneezed as he lost his grip.

"HA! GOT YOU!" She said as they both stood up and got into a fighting position.

Lionheart had switched over to what most could assume was a Muay Thai stance, while Rainbow Dash was in her karate stance. Pretty soon, the whole fight started to look like something out of Dragon Ball Z. And by that, we are talking about fists and legs flying around everywhere. Hell they even started to hover in the air from flapping their wings while continuing to fight. It did look very bad ass indeed.

But Lionheart got the upper hand, He caught Rainbow's Legs and started to spin him around, this resulted in her becoming dazed. And the next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground on her back, while Lionheart was on top of her pinning her down. But in a way so that their eyes met face to face.

"Do you yield?" He said as his eyes gazed into hers.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered out as she felt her face heat up for some reason.

"Oh! Are we interrupting anything?" Ms. Cheerilee said as they both turned and saw not only the teacher, but the young ponies, and their parents.

"No! Just a spar!" Lionheart said as he helped her up.

"Anyway, is it that time already?" He asked as he went into a separate room and changed into a suit.

"Yes it is, and how did you change that fast? You didn't have that much time." Cheerilee and Rainbow asked.

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey." He said as they both looked confused at that.

"Anyway, I guess you're all here to see what your kids are learning?" He asked as he noticed that there was a set of snobbish looking parents who just scoffed.

"Okay, LINE UP!" He commanded as everypony got their uniforms on.

"Lets start with Kata's and basic exercises." He said as the ponies nodded.

His first class started doing movements from Shotokan and techniques from Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, while his second class started doing basic Pankration and Hapkido. Some of the parents watched in awe, while the rich couple just looked on with disinterest. Apparently they didn't see the value in this.

"Basic sparring." He commanded as some of his students got into one steps and free fighting stances, and the others slipped into pankration stances.

Once again, most of the parents looked on in awe as they started to do some basic kicks and punches. But finally the rich couple spoke up.

"What is the point of all this flailing around? It would better if they learned something useful." The male of the couple said as Lionheart told them to stop.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he walked over to the man, who he was a few inches taller then.

"I said, it would be better for them to learn something useful, and not this dance!" He said as Lionheart narrowed his eyes.

"I assure you, this is no dance, if you want a demonstration, how about you and me fight, right here, right now." Lionheart said as everyone gasped.

_"This is not how I pictured that talk going!" _Diamond Tiara thought as she thought it was going to be a peaceful talk.

"I accept." Mr. Rich said as Lionheart changed into a Pankration shirt with blue martial arts pants.

"Uh Sensei! Are you sure you want to do this? My dad was a pony boxing champion." Diamond Tiara said trying to talk her teacher out of it.

"Boxer? That's it, while they might be dangerous, there are simple ways to beat them." Lionheart said as he got into his stance.

"BEGIN!" Rainbow yelled as both fighters charged at each other.

Mr. Rich went for a cross immediately. However Lionheart saw that coming and launched a leg kick.

"Oof!" Mr. Rich said as he felt his leg weaken.

Lionheart didn't stop there, as soon as he saw Mr. Rich stumble around, he continued an assault with front kicks, jabs, and of course knees. In other words, Mr. Rich was getting his hindquarters handed to him on a silver platter. Mostly because he was arrogant and believed that he was untouchable. It was ponies like him that gave other boxers a bad name. Must have been why so many of his instructors didn't like them back home.

"Do you see yet?" Lionheart said as Rich glared at him.

"Don't think you have beaten me yet!" He yelled as he did a few more jabs and a cross.

However, Lionheart's training allowed him to dodge easily, which in turn allowed him to land some bodyshots as well as some leg kicks.

"HA!" Lionheart yelled as he unleashed a spinning back kid to Mr. Rich's face.

"Do wa do wa." He said as he got knocked to the ground.

Lionheart smirked as he saw the pony struggling to get back up. However that smirk soon disappeared as soon as he saw some of the parents looking at him in shock. He knew that he could potentially lose students by beating up Mr. Rich, so he thought of a recovery really quick.

"And that! Is why you never underestimate your opponent or make fun of their fighting style, because no matter what, they still have a chance of winning, I would like to thank Mr. Rich for helping me with this demonstration." Lionheart said as he held up Mr. Rich who was still disoriented.

"Er Uh yes! Thank you!" Mr. Rich said as Lionheart whispered into his ear.

"Do you see the value of this now?" He asked as he gulped.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"Good! In that case, students line up! It is time for my first classes belt test for Shotokan, Judo, and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu!" Lionheart said as he turned to his other students.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER  
**

"Congratulations! All of you have advanced in rank, I'm impressed! I honestly thought that it would take longer! But congratulations." He said as his students held all three of their new belts.

Apparently he did a good job of teaching them, to earn one belt per martial art was good for them. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were beaming, apparently their parents had let them stay in. Diamond Tiara's dad saw the value of martial arts personally, and because he was scared of Lionheart, and Silver Spoon's parents were just as scared and impressed.

"Thanks for talking to our parents Sensei! But was it really necessary to beat up my daddy?" Diamond Tiara asked as Lionheart shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not, but I wasn't thinking that far ahead." He said as he dismissed them all.

"Well, time to go home for the night." He said as everyone was leaving and he was packing up.


End file.
